He's Our Monkey!
by Rie-no-Hisato
Summary: Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou are still alive! And now they're going to get their possession back, Son Goku. Konzen.D VS G.Sanzo, who'll get Goku in the end! Not YAOI/Shonen-Ai...
1. Awakening

**Rie : Hai, Everyone. It's me, Rie!**

**This's my first Sayuki fic. and I hope you like it!**

**Goku : Okay, since this's your first Saiyuki fic., I'm gonna help you!**

**Rie : Really?! (eyes full of sparkle and grab Goku's hands)**

**Gojyo : You better reject his offer, Girl. He's nothing but trouble.**

**Goku : What's that, Redroach?!**

**Gojyo : You've got a problem with that, Saru?! (fight with Goku)**

**Rie : Um... looks like they're too busy to help me. Think you can do the disclaimer, Konzen?**

**Sanzo : I'm Sanzo. (exhale his cigarette's smoke)**

**Rie : Oh! Sorry, then... Well, could you...?**

**Sanzo : This girl here doesn't own Saiyuki, neither the story or its characters. Happy now?**

**Hakkai : Enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"_Konzen! Ten-chan! Ken-niichan! __W__here are you?!"_

**Goku...? Goku, is that you?**

"_Konzen! Don't leave me! Ten-chan, I'm scared...!"_

**G-Goku?! Where are you?! Answer me! Goku!!**

"_Ken-niichan... I'm alone... I don't want to be alone...! Help me!!"_

**Goku!!!**

"Hey... Konzen... Daddy, 'til when are you planning to sleep? Wake up."

Konzen opened his eyes and sat furiously. With a wild stare, he looked around the room and dropped his white blanket. Everything seemed didn't change... he knew where it was. He was in his room... in heaven. Without any warning, he jumped out of his bed and ran toward the door, ignored his two friends who stood beside him all the time.

"Goku! Wh-where's Goku?!" Konzen shouted as reached the door knob.

"Hey, hey, hey! Slow down, buddy!" A man with red hair jumped to his side and tried to calm him down. "Goku isn't here! Calm you self!"

"But, Goku is searching for me! Searching for us! He's alone out there and we don't know what will happen if Li Touten find him! We've got to save him!!"

"Calm down, Konzen! Li Touten is already dead!" A man with long, black hair came near him and reached his hand, pull it away from the door knob.

"No! He's...! Wait... dead? He's dead?" Konzen slowly stopped resist and started to listen to his friends. "What're you talking about, Tenpou? I mean, he... seriously, he's dead?"

Tenpou nodded, "Yes, he's dead. Me and Kenren back to the Western Army. And we're not a rebel anymore, free from the death punishment! Everything back to normal now, Konzen." Konzen didn't look like believe in what he said. "If you don't believe, then ask Kenren."

"I just... Wait the minute. Aren't you two supposed to be... dead? And, isn't I supposed to be dead too? What happened?"

"Don't ask me about that. Ask your auntie if you want to know," Kenren said, lifted his shoulder as a sign of confuse.

Konzen kept his mouth shut for a moment. And then, all of a sudden, he jerked and again observe every side in the room, "Where's Goku?!"

"We don't know, either."

"What're you mean by that?! How can you possibly don't know where he is?!"

"I said I don't know, so I don't know! Ask your goddamn aunt!"

"That's right. Ask me if you want to know."

Kanzeon opened the door and smiled as usual. Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou just stood on their own place and stared at the Merciful Goddess. When Konzen opened his mouth to ask about Goku, Kanzeon put her index finger on her own mouth and gave a sign to kept silence. Then, he asked to her nephew and his friends to followed her. 3 ex-rebel followed her with a lot of question in their mind. Konzen chose to ask his aunt about their destination. But the only answer he got was...

"Just follow me and all of your question will be answered."

Then, they stopped when arrived at Lotus Garden, the usual place for Kanzeon to monitored Sanzo-ikkou activities. Kenren looked around and gave a slight whistle.

"Why're you bring us here?" Konzen asked coldly, just like usual.

"Just see in that water, Konzen. You too, General Kenren, Marshal Tenpou."

The Gods followed what Kanzeon said. They looked at the water and blinked in unbelievable. Goku was there, the one who they were searching for. But, the one who smiled there a little different from the one that they were knew. His hair was shorter than before, and his face wasn't as round as the chibi monkey who always they protect. And his body seemed bigger as well, taller if you wanted to know for sure.

"Wow, the chibi monkey sure get bigger in a short time!" Kenren said.

"You think?" Kanzeon asked with a little chuckle. "I don't think it's a short time, actually."

"What do you mean?" Tenpou asked confusedly.

"It seems you don't remember... or don't know. Well, I hope you'll understand if you see this," Kanzeon then snapped her fingers and the image on the water chanced. There was Goku, but not with his usual grin. He was sat in a stone prison, alone in the darkness, with a sad face that looked like ready to cry anytime. "I don't think he was so big in this picture."

"You bastard!" Konzen shouted to his aunt and ran near the water. When he tried to touch it, the image disappeared immediately. "What did you do to him?!"

"Just a little punishment... for what four of you had did."

"What?!" Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou said at the same time.

"It has been 500 years since three of you died. And Goku... he failed to escape from here. Since you were dead, Goku was the one who received all the punishment. He was been caged in the stone prizon in the earth. At the summit of Mountain Gogyo, alone... But, since he has been free by someone, his punishment has met its end. Now he's free, but has a new job to do. And for you, you've been revived and now free from your rebel title."

"So... Goku...?" Tenpou didn't know what to say.

"Goku that you saw before is Goku 500 years ago in mountain Gogyo. And the one before that is Goku now," Kanzeon explained. "Now, his new job is to prevent Gyomaoh from his revival, together with his new partners."

Heard what Kanzeon said; Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou just stood in confuse. Then it was true... That they were dead 500 years ago after tried to get Goku out from the Heaven. Goku was alone... and received the punishment for hundred years. Alone... without them to help him.

Thought about that, Konzen bowed his head and kept silent. Kenren and Tenpou stared at the water. Kanzeon went to her chair and sat there. After a couple minute passed, she smiled and then asked to the Gods.

"So... what're you gonna do now?"

Without any second for waiting, Konzen moved his leg and walked leave the room. Kenren and Tenpou just carved a smile on their faces. They were going to the Earth... to get back their possession, their friend... Son Goku, Seiten Taisei.

As Konzen and his group leaved Kanzeon alone in her room, the Merciful Goddess gave a little sigh and placed her head on her hands. With a sad yet interested and excited voice, he took out what crossed on her mind.

"What'll you do now, Konzen? The animal that you're going to reach now isn't same as the little monkey that you were raised before. Will you able to accept it... or will you change the fate and get him back?" Kanzeon gave a little grin and looked at the water. "We'll see."

In the water, Kanzeon can saw her nephew, the general, and the marshal walked together toward the Heavens Gate.

***

Meanwhile, Sanzo-ikkou...

"Harahetta~...," Goku said, repeating what he told his friend 30 seconds ago. "Hakkai... how much long 'till the next town?"

"We just left the last town, Goku," the green eyes man answered with a warm smile.

"You just eat 1 hour ago, and now you whining you're hungry again? What a sack of junk!" Gojyo said as inhaled his cigarette.

"What did you say?! Redcroach!!" _*SMACK*_ Goku smacked Gojyo right at his head with his knuckle.

"Ouch! *Cough*...! What did you... *cough*... do, Stupid Monkey?!" Gojyo shouted after felt a lot of smoke came to his throat. He threw his cigarette and summoned his shakujou.

"Stop it or you'll dead," Sanzo pointed at Gojyo with his evoker, which gave a good result as the halfblood sat quietly.

"Everyone... please, calm down. Goku, there's a pack of food that I told you to put on the back, isn't it? You can eat that if you're hungry."

"Really?! Thanks, Hakkai!"

Goku jumped happily and searched all the places on the back. Still, what he couldn't find what he was searching for. He turned around and talked to the single spectacle man again, rather than got hit with the monk besides him.

"Hakkai, the food isn't here."

Heard what Goku just said, Hakkai stepped the break quickly and turned his head to face the youngest member in the group. His face looked a little surprised as he got out from the jeep and took a peek to the back. Goku was right; there was no food in there. Gojyo knew what happened wasn't as good as he want and helped Hakkai to search.

"It's weird. I wonder where's the food gone," all of the sudden, Hakkai stopped thinking and talking then raised his face to looked at Goku. "Wait... Goku, don't tell me... you're not forget to put our food supply here, are you, Goku?"

Goku thought for a moment before he smacked his hand with a surprised cry, "Oh, that's right! I forgot!!"

"You MORON!!" Sanzo hit Goku with his paper fan right at the back of his skull.

"What're we suppose to do, now?!" Gojyo asked, as he shook Goku furiously.

"Back."

"Huh?"

"I said, we should get back to the last town and get our belongings," Sanzo said as he lighted up his cigarette, the only way for him to calm himself. "You, get in the car and ride as fast as you can."

"R-Right."

Hakkai jumped to the jeep and turn back to the last town. Gojyo kept showering Goku with all kind of sadistic words, until the monkey chose to defend himself and fight back. Still, Sanzo-ikkou didn't know that what they did now would brought a new trouble for their journey, especially... for the little monkey.

* * *

**Rie : So... what do you think?**

**Konzen : Not bad. Anyway, where am I going to find Goku?**

**Rie : I don't know.**

**Kenren : What do you mean you don't know?!**

**Rie : Well, I can't tell you because I don't know. Even if I know, I still can't tell you where because it'll spoil my story.**

**Tenpou : That's too bad... (disappointed)**

**Rie : Don't worry. I promise you'll meet him in the next chapter. Oh, and for you the readers...!**

**Goku : (pop out from nowhere) Don't forget to review, please! (wave his hand and run)**

**Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou : GOKU!!! (run and trying to catch Goku)**

**Rie : ... Well... That's all....**


	2. We Find You Now

**Rie : At last! The second chapter!**

**Konzen : (panted) *Huff* I can't... *Huff* find... *Huff* him...**

**Rie : Who? Goku?**

**Kenren : Crap...! Who know he could run so fast like that?!**

**Tenpou : I'm beaten... (wipe his sweat)**

**Rie : That's because you didn't listen to me. If you could just listen, you didn't need to waste your energy to find him. I've told you you'll find him in the next chapter.**

**Konzen, Kenren : Shit...**

**Rie : Anyway, the story is about to begin. Care to do the disclaimer for me, Tenpou?**

**Tenpou : (smiled) The story and the characters belong to Kazuya Minekura. Except for Akira, the...**

**Rie : Don't tell them about that! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So, where are we gonna start our exploration, Konzen-sama?" asked Kenren when they stepped at a town in the Earth. "Anyway, from a billion places in the Earth, why do we come here in the first place?"

"Goku is here... I just know it."

"Is that so?"

"Kenren, just believe in Konzen. Anyway, I do have a feeling like that now. There's something that makes me feel we'll find Goku here," Tenpou said.

"If you said so."

3 Gods from the Heaven walked together to search their friend. Even without any information about Goku's location now, Konzen still had some kind of faith in his heart. Something told him Goku was there, in the place that he came to. So, the exploration kept going... at least until they were tired.

Kenren was the one who noticed it after some hours flew. A lot of people watched them, but with an unusual stare. Some children even pointed at them.

"Hey, you know... I think we catch a little of... people attention," he said to his friends.

"That just your imagination, Kenren," Tenpou said, still busy searching Goku in the people crowd.

"No, I mean... Actually, now I've start to notice that we looked a little... attractive here. That's if you understand what I mean."

"Well, I don't," Konzen said flatly.

Suddenly, a kid who brought a lot of things in his hand bumped into them. He was the one who fell and dropped all of his load. Tenpou kneeled beside him, felt a little guilty and helped him to stand when Kenren collect his belongings. Then, with a smile, Tenpou asked to the child.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm okay," the kid answered with a smile. Somehow, that was reminded the Gods of Goku. He usually smiled in front of them, said anything weird that sometimes made them laugh or angry. And now, they were missed it... so much... "Oh, Sanzo-sama! You're back!"

"Sanzo? Who is that?" Konzen asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Looks like I get the wrong person. I thought you were Sanzo-sama," he explained. "You don't know him?"

"Nope," Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou answered together.

"Sanzo-sama is a priest, a wonderful person who really famous in a lot of places. He travels with 3 another people and exterminated Youkai. Well... to tell you the truth, you three looked like them, a lot. Except you don't have a little member on your team."

"Little member?" Konzen asked, a little interested.

"Hai. The youngest member on the team, he looks really young if you want to know. But, I don't remember his name. Uh... what was it...? Crap, I forget."

"What about his appearance?"

"Um... he has brown short hair and he wears a white shirt and brown long pant. And he wears some kind of claw on his shoulder. And he has gold... Huh, wait... Oh! I forget! I supposed to find Sanzo-sama and give this to him! I'm sorry, Sir! I've to go now!"

The boy who was talking to them bowed and grabbed his sack of food. And then he ran and disappeared from the sight. With that, another meaningless information came to their note. Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou continue their exploration. But, it looked like the sky didn't support their activity. Not even 15 minutes after they talked with that boy, the rain poured swiftly. Didn't have another choice, the hunt needed to wait until the rain stop.

3 Gods then ran together, searcher for a place to stay. They came to a lot of place that had an 'Inn' sign, but all of them always been rejected to stay. The reason...

"Crap! What did he mean by 'NO MONEY, NO PLACE'?!" Kenren shouted angry, still ran together with the other.

"Ah, I forget," Tenpou said, just realized something. "In the Earth, money is a kind of thing that really important to have. The human use it to buy everything. And without it, they can't do anything."

"And we don't have it?" Konzen asked.

"We don't."

"Then how are we suppose to find a place?!" Kenren asked.

"Hm... why don't we stay under the tree?" A lightning stroke one after another. "But that means we have to pray a lot so the lightning not strike on us," Tenpou said with a smile.

"YOU KIDDIN' ME!!"

And then, for the second time, a kid bumped into them and fell to the ground. This time, Kenren seemed to lose his balance because of slippery wet floor. He fell and before that caught Konzen's hair and Tenpou's coat. So, three of them fell together and experience the first wet moment in the Earth.

"Oh, shit...! Crap, my clothes are all wet!" Kenren protested.

"Hey, why're you grab my hair, You Shit?!" Konzen smacked Kenren right on his head.

"Well, now all of us WET together. Ha ha ha," Tenpou laughed cheerfully.

"It's not funny!!" Kenren and Konzen said at the same time.

"Ano... I'm sorry..."

"WHAT?! Oh... hey, it's you. You're the kid that bumped on us before, right?" the blond God said.

"Y-yes, it's me. I'm sorry I bump you again. Please forgive me," the boy said as he bowed to the Gods.

"No, it's okay."

"You didn't say okay before and even smacked me!" Kenren said, and the result was another punch.

"Huh, looks like you haven't met him. The Sanzo guy," Konzen said as he tried to stand.

"Yes, unfortunately for me I can't find him anywhere. Anyway, looks like you haven't found a place to stay! How about come to my place? My family runs an Inn around here!"

"But, we don't have money," Tenpou said.

"No, it's okay! Just think on this as a 'sorry' treat!"

And with that, the ex-rebel Gods found a place to stay. The boy told them his name, Akira. He grabbed his sack of food and showed the Gods the way to his family's Inn. Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou followed him. How can they not? Since the rain poured even crazier than before, they had no choice but to accept it.

***

Meanwhile, Sanzo-ikkou...

When Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou busy ran together to the Inn, Sanzo-ikkou just stepped themself at the town. Sanzo placed a sour look on his face, with his cigarette went drenched just like himself. Hakkai just laughed a little, looked at his group condition. Gojyo kept fighting with Goku on the back seat.

"Shit, the rain seems won't stop in the mean time! And it's all the MONKEY's fault!!" Gojyo shouted, rolled his eyes just like tried to provoke Goku.

"Yeah! Sure, keep going! It's all my FAULT!! SATISTIFIED??!!"

"Let me think... NO!"

"You Redcroach!! You just won't shut up!!" Goku summoned his Nyoibou and hit Gojyo's head.

"ITAI!! Hey, that's hurt!!"

"Shut up...," Sanzo said with a spooky voice. Without another words, Goku and Gojyo sat like a good kid.

"You sure know how to handle them, aren't you, Sanzo?" Hakkai said with a chuckle.

"Just keep driving."

Four of them arrived at the Inn that they were used to stay before. With that kind of rain, Sanzo-ikkou chose to stayed there again, at least until tomorrow morning. The Jeep stoped in front of the Inn and transform into the dragon again. Hakuryuu landed on Hakkai shoulder with a "Kyuuu~". Hakkai smiled and patted his dragon's head gently.

The group then walked inside and brought their belongings. Just like usual, Goku and Gojyo were the one who did that. Hakkai told the Inn keeper that they will stay for another night. And Sanzo... well, just smoked like usual. After that, the group went to their room to get some rest. When they reached their room, another group arrived at the inn.

"Phew, we arrive," Akira said.

"At last! Man, I'm so wet everywhere!" Kenren said as shook his head, tried to dry himself.

"Stop that. You just like a dog," Konzen said coldly.

"Oh yeah, daddy?"

"Don't call me daddy! I'm not your father!"

"Um... are they always like this?" Akira asked to Tenpou.

"Yes. Usually, there's another one of us and they fighting together. But, he's not here right now."

"Oh... Ah, that's right! The towel! Just wait here and I'll get you the towel!" And then Akira dropped his belongings slowly and went inside to get the towel for three of them.

Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou then stood at their place and waited. Suddenly, a loud voice heard from the second floor with a *THWACK* sound. And then, someone ran down the stairs with his hand on his head. The Gods just stood in silence and shock, didn't believe their eyes. The boy with golden eyes and diadem walked to Inn keeper desk. Konzen stare at him with a wide eyes, couldn't say anything.

"Ah, excuse me," Goku said to the Inn keeper. "Ano, when we leaved this place before, I forgot to bring our food supplies. Is it, by any chance, somewhere in this place?"

"Goku..."

"Huh?" Goku turned his head to take a look at the man who called his name. Without any warning, Konzen ran to his side and hugged him tightly, didn't want to let him go for the second time. "N-nani?! Hee?!"

"Goku... I'm sorry...," Konzen said, held himself from crying. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you need me."

"Hey, looks like our 'daddy' has find his little son," Kenren said with a wide grin.

"Goku, we've been searching for you! I'm glad you're okay," Tenpou said as patted Goku's head.

"Now we're here. You're not alone anymore... I'm promise I won't leave you again, I'm promise. No one will harm you anymore... Goku..."

"W-wait... What do you mean? S-sanzo, I thought you said you want to wait in the room. Why're you here? Hakkai, Gojyo, why Sanzo... huh, wait a minute... since when your hair grow so long, Hakkai?"

"What are you talking about, Goku?" Tenpou asked, a little confuse.

"He...? Gojyo, when did you cut your hair?"

"Gojyo...?" Kenren asked, looked around to search this Gojyo guy. "Who is he?"

"Huh? You're weird. Sanzo, what's wrong with... Wait. Sanzo, how come your hair been so long now when it's short 2 minutes ago?"

"Sanzo...? Goku, what do you mean?" Konzen broke his hug from Goku and looked at the boy's eyes.

"G-guys? What's wrong with you?"

"Goku, what took you so long?" Hakkai asked as walked down the stairs with two other man.

"What an idiot monkey! Why can't you even do something like this faster, Saru?!" Gojyo shouted annoyingly.

"Lower you voice, Stupid," Sanzo smacked Gojyo right on the face with his paper fan.

Goku looked at Sanzo with a shock face, still in Konzen's hand. Sanzo-ikkou almost screamed when saw 3 Gods who stood beside Goku. Akira came to the room with 3 pair of towels in his hand. He ran toward Sanzo and the other, and then gave the towels to them.

"Sorry for made you wait! Here's the to-... Wait... You're Sanzo-sama?!" Akira said surprise, took back the towels.

"Get back," Hakkai said to Akira, dragged him to stand behind him. "Who're they? Another replicas?"

"Who knows? Maybe they're. The problem is, is Goku there the real Goku or just a replica," Gojyo said, summoned his Shakujou.

"Hey, of course I'm the real one! You Pervy Lechy Kappa!"

"Whoa, since when you can say something like that? Who teach you that?" Kenren asked curiously.

"It's obvious that the monkey is the real one. So... Who are you?" Sanzo asked, pointed his gun to Konzen, who still had Goku in his protection.

"You're the one who should answer that. Who are you?"

"Let Goku go."

"No, I won't let him go again. Not for the second time..."

"Che. Stubborn replica."

Sanzo then shot one bullet to Konzen, but Konzen dodged it easily. He brought Goku, who still in a bit of confusion, to escape from Sanzo wrath. When they almost reached the door, Gojyo swung his weapon and made the chained sickle flied to them. Kenren stopped the sickle, used his long gun. Right when the sickle stopped, he aimed Gojyo and almost let go one bullet to the halfblood head. Luckily, Hakkai made it on time to tackled Gojyo's leg, and the bullet missed.

Then, Hakkai joined his arms to let go his Chi blast. Unfortunately, before he could do collected enough power, Tenpou ran toward him and swung his sword. So, the battle still has one result... draw.

Tenpou and Kenren jumped to Konzen side, and Hakkai and Gojyo jumped to Sanzo side. Konzen tighten his hand on Goku, protected him with all of his soul. The battle continued without any warning. Gojyo made the first move to Konzen when Hakkai tried to snatch Goku back. Still, Kenren gave a small smirk and prevented them to do so. He stepped in front of Gojyo, shot him but Gojyo dodged it. Hakkai then tried to kick Kenren, but he missed.

"Don't miss judge me as a General in Western Army," Kenren said, grinned when he stepped his feet on the floor. "And looks like your friend need a little help."

"Huh?" Gojyo and Hakkai turned their head. "SANZO!"

Sanzo fought with Tenpou, still the result showed that Tenpou will win the battle. Sanzo shot another bullet but keep missed every time. Tenpou then kicked Sanzo's evoker, threw it to another place, outside Sanzo's reach. Right when he almost gave the last swing...

"STOP!! DON'T HURT HIM!!"

Goku shouted with a shock voice, made everyone in the room stopped. Tenpou jerked and looked at Goku with a surprised look. With Tenpou lose his focus, Sanzo made a move and kicked Tenpou's leg, made him lose his balance.

"Itai...! That's hurt!" Tenpou said, cared his leg.

"I asked once again. Who are you?" Sanzo asked, stood up and quickly grabbed his gun.

3 Gods gave a sigh and nodded in defeat. They stood up and stayed besides Goku. Konzen let Goku free from his embrace and placed his arm at Goku's shoulder.

"My name's Konzen."

"Tenpou."

"Kenren."

"And we come here...," Konzen said. "To bring Goku back with us to Heaven."

"What?!" Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo together.

"Now... Goku, let's go back," The blond God looked right to Goku, moved his face closer to the monkey's face. "No one will harm you there anymore. Everything's over now, and we can live in peace there... There's nothing you need to worry now, Goku."

"Wh... Who are you?" Goku asked, a little trembled.

"Huh?"

"Who are you?"

"Goku...?" Konzen looked a little confuse, just like Kenren and Tenpou who stood beside him. "What do you mean? It's me... Konzen."

"I... I don't know you! You... WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Goku...?"

***

In the Heaven, Kanzeon smiled as looked at his nephew shocked and confused face. She placed her face on her hand and crossed her leg.

"My, my... Looks like I forgot to tell you. Goku's memories about 500 years ago has been erased. And of course, he doesn't remember anything about you and your friends. Now... what will you do as a sun to that kid? Will you be able to be his light just like before...? Or will you give up and back to your old self? Hm... we'll see..."

* * *

**Rie : Yeah! It's finish!**

**Konzen : Now just wait a minute!! Why the hell Goku doesn't remember about ME?!?!?!**

**Rie : That's the part of the story!**

**Tenpou : Goku, are you really don't remember about us?**

**Goku : Hm... let me think... (tap his lower lips) No, I'm positive... maybe...**

**Kenren : I have chocolate for you if you remember. (swing a chocolate in front of Goku)**

**Goku : I remember!**

**Rie : I have 100 meat bun for you if you forget.**

**Goku : Then I don't remember!**

**Kenren : Kuso...! You playing dirty!**

**Rie : I'm not. Anyway, Review! ^-^**


	3. What is happened?

**Rie : Hello, this's Rie again! I'm here to update the third chapter!**

**Goku : Wow! That was fast! You sure finished you work faster that usual! (looks a little surprise)**

**Rie : That's because I want to continue the story so bad, that's why. But still, I'm in the middle of my English training, so I'm sorry for any mistakes in the story. (^-^) **

**Anyway, where's the other?**

**Goku : Oh! They're still busy, so they said we could start the story without them.**

**Rie : Too bad... Well, anyway! I did 'NOT' own Saiyuki, neither it's character or the story. If I own it, I'll make Goku mine for sure...**

**Goku : Wha-? (blushing)**

**Konzen & Sanzo : WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?! (appear from nowhere)**

**Rie : EEEEKKK!!! I'M SORRY, I'M JUST KIDDING!! SOMEONE, HELP MEEEEE!!!**

**Goku : Um... Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Konzen still didn't believe what he heard just now. Goku saw right to his eyes, trembled as tried to escape from the blond God hands. Tenpou and Kenren looked at each other with a kind of disbelieve eyes. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo didn't understand the situation too much, just stood on their places in silence.

"Let... Let me go!" Goku said as ran from Konzen to Sanzo-ikkou side.

"Goku? Goku, what's wrong with you?" Konzen asked in shock.

"Hey, Chibi Monkey. What happened to you? Well, it's true that it has been 500 years since then, but it doesn't mean you can forget us that easily, right?" Kenren said, tapped his gun to his shoulder.

"Hey, Goku..."

"NO!" Goku slapped Tenpou's hand that tried to touch him.

"Stop. I don't like if you touch my pet like that," Sanzo said with his usual cold voice, pointed Tenpou with his gun.

"P-pet?!" Konzen surprised. "How dare you call him your PET?! He's mine and I don't like if you call him like that!! Goku, please, come back with us! I promise I won't leave you alone anymore! Please...!"

"He isn't yours!"

"And who are you to judge it like that?!"

"Maa, maa... Guys, you better stop fighting. We already attract a lot of attention, so it's so much better if you...," Tenpou and Hakkai said with the same tone.

"Not my fault!" Sanzo and Konzen shouted. "He's the one! You! Stop saying what I'm saying!!"

"They just like some sort of brat," Gojyo said.

"Yeah, guess you're right," Kenren gave his comment.

"I can't believe! How can possibly Goku be with this kind of people?! Or maybe...?! You kidnap him?!" Konzen pointed at Sanzo.

"What's the advantage for me to do so?!"

"There are a lot of advantages for you!!"

"Like what?! He's just a stupid brat with a big appetite!"

"Hey, I'm not stupid!... Well, I think," Goku protested, stood with his eyes on fire.

"Leave us or die, You Imposter!!" Sanzo started his role again in this 'Mouth War'.

"I'm not an IMPOSTER, You Dropped Eye Monk!"

"Huh? You're not an imposter? Not some double replica of us?" Hakkai asked, at least realized the mistaken chaos.

"What make you think of that?" Kenren asked.

"Well, you see... Sanzo, could you please stop fighting with that person for 5 minutes? Please?" Gojyo sighed and grabbed Sanzo's sleeve, dragged him further from Konzen.

"Thank you, Gojyo," Hakkai continued. "Well, you see, it has been going for almost 1 month. Our imposters just popped out from nowhere and kept attacking us. We thought that you were one of them. So... you're not?"

"Of course not...," Konzen answered flatly.

"I'm so sorry for the miss understanding. But still, there is something else that I want to ask you. And this is a lot more important..."

"What is it?" Tenpou asked.

"What is your business with Goku?" Sanzo asked, wore his spooky expression.

"Maybe the one who should ask is us. Who are you and what are you doing with Goku?" Konzen asked, looked angry and pissed.

"Er... How about we talk about this in our room? This place is a little... crowded now. If you know what I mean...," people came out from their room because the commotion that Sanzo-ikkou and the Gods made before. The room looked pretty messed up as well, especially with some bullet holes on the floor. "And please, no violence or attacking."

"Sure," the Gods said.

Gojyo, still kept his eyes on Sanzo, guiding the Gods to their room. Hakkai, in other hand, met the inn keeper and begged sorry for the commotion. The inn keeper smiled at him and said everything was alright. So, Hakkai took his leave and went to the room with Goku. Goku didn't want to stay to close with Sanzo now, and Gojyo looked like he was too busy with the corrupt monk. And he didn't need to think twice to stay as far as possible from 3 men that came to him before. Because of that, Hakkai was the one he chose.

Two last members entered the room. Goku took his bed to sit and besides him Hakkai landed his lower part. Even the sudden chaos had over, the aura still hadn't chance. The green eyed man was the one that started the conversation while the other kept their mouth shut tight.

"So... Let's begin with the introduction. My name is Cho Hakkai. This is Sha Gojyo, and the one there is Genjo Sanzo. And I think you already know our youngest member, Son Goku."

"Of course I know him. After all, I was the one who gave him that name."

"I'm sorry?" Hakkai asked, a little confused.

"I'm sorry. He just a little pissed right now. My name is Tenpou, that is Kenren, and he's Konzen."

"Alright, enough with the chit-chat. Let's just get straight to business. Why are you come here in the first place?" Gojyo asked, lighted up his cancer stick and stucked it in his mouth.

"We come here to take our friend there," Kenren pointed at Goku.

"Me?" Goku pointed him self with a clueless face. "How come? I don't even know you!"

"Stop joking, Goku. C'mon, I'm starting to get tired here. Let's just get back to the heaven and have picnic together again."

"What make you think I'm joking?"

"You not?" Konzen asked, disbelieve.

"Why would I?"

"Goku, are you serious? You really... don't remember us?" Goku shook his head. Konzen stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tenpou asked.

"To heaven, meet that lusty aunt, and get some explanation."

"Wow, wow, wow! Hey, calm down a little, Konzen! Just back to your seat, sit nicely there, and we continue our conversation. Okay? You don't want to die twice, do you?" Kenren said, dragged Konzen back to his chair.

"Now, um... Goku, do you really don't have any clue about who we are?" Tenpou asked Goku, who shook his head. "You really don't remember about what happened 500 years ago? Us? Li Touten? And... even Nataku?"

"Who's that?"

Konzen stood up again, but now walked to Goku side and kneeled in front of him. "Goku... you really... don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but... no."

"What happened to you? What happened in this 500 years? Please, tell me..."

"... I-I was trapped in Moutain Gogyo for 500 years without my memories, just alone. And then, Sanzo came and rescued me. After that, I lived in the temple with Sanzo and the other monk. Then, I met Gojyo and Hakkai and..."

"What happened to your memories?" Kenren asked. "You didn't hit your head somewhere, did you? Need me to beat you once more so you can remember?"

"No, thanks. And about my memories, when I woke up in the stone jail, there was none any of it but my name. So... I didn't know."

"This must be one of than Bastard Kanzeon work! I need to make her give Goku's memories back!" Konzen walked to the door with a 'Ready-for-War' aura.

"Huh? Have I heard that name before? Kanzeon... Kanzeon... You mean Kanzeon Bosatsu, that old hag?" Gojyo asked, pressed his index finger to his lower lips.

"Who else?!"

"Hey, to think about it... I have a feeling that I've heard your name somewhere before. Konzen, Kenren, Tenpou...," Hakkai thought hard about it.

"Isn't that what Homura used to called us?"

"Hey, that's right! I remember now! Homura called Sanzo as Konzen, Gojyo as Kenren, and me as Tenpou. Only Goku was called Goku by him."

"So... what's the point?" Sanzo lost every point in the conversation.

"Homura? I think I've heard that name before...," Konzen stopped and tried to remember something. "Homura... Like Homura Taishi?"

"The one... Nataku's successor?" Tenpou said.

"Now you mention it, I think you said something about The Merciful God and you seem to know The War God. And your name is familiar as well. May I ask you... what is your connection with us?"

"Let me make something clear," Kenren stepped front. "We just barely know you guys 10 minutes ago, and we really didn't know anything about you. Except Son Goku, of course."

"But Homura called us with your name. There must be some sort of connection," Gojyo said.

"Gojyo, this's only my feeling, or you a little active and smart in our conversation now than usual?" The spectacle man spoke.

"Who are you and what did you do to the real Gojyo?" Sanzo pointed his Smith & Wesson to Gojyo's head.

"Hey, hey, hey! If I'm shut still you're angry, if I'm active you're pissed! How am I supposed to act, then?!"

"Ok, he's Gojyo."

"Konzen... do you think they...? You know, it has been 500 years after all."

"What are you trying to say, Tenpou?"

"It's just... There might be a possibility that they are our... reincarnation," Konzen and Kenren raised an eyebrow. "And we've died too. So, that's not impossible."

"You twit. How could we become your reincarnation when you're standing here, in front of us?" Sanzo started to get pissed.

"Let me explain this. Where should I start...? So, this is the thing. We were... Goku's friends from 500 years ago."

"And you think I'm going to fall for that?"

"Yes...? And no. But it's the truth. We were lived in heaven together. But then, something happened and we chose to help Goku to ran from that place to the Earth. I and Kenren died to protected Goku and Konzen to reach the Heavens Gate. Still, someone name Li Touten came in the wrong time and managed to stop them. Konzen died and Goku failed to ran. He had been locked in until someone released him from there. And that's the end of the story. Any question?"

"Who is that Li Touten?" Hakkai asked.

"Are you running out of mind?" Gojyo smirked.

"Stop talking nonsense," Sanzo said.

"Can we eat now?" Goku raised his hand.

"... I think I can answer the first question...," Tenpou laughed awkwardly. "Li Touten... is Nataku Taishi's father. He's the one who killed us 500 years ago and gave Goku much trouble to escape. He died when the Center Building in Palace collapsed," and then, the long black haired man finished explaining. "Any other question?"

"When will the three of you leave us in peace?" Sanzo asked icily.

"After we get Goku to go back with us, of course," Konzen answered coldly.

"Not in a thousand years."

"What make you sure about that?"

"Sanzo, you really need to calm for while. You can't just fight with someone you just met, can you?" Hakkai smiled gently, and Sanzo responded him with a growl. "And about you three...," he turned his face to 3 _kami_s. "I'm really sorry, but we can't let you take Goku from us. We have an important mission to attend, I hope you understand."

"No, I don't. And I don't see why I must."

"Konzen, mind your temper," Tenpou reminded.

"I won't give up," Konzen said. "Goku is ours, and I won't leave until he go back with us."

"If that's the case, I think you need to come with us and wait until we finish our journey."

"How long is that?" Kenren seemed curious.

"Don't know. Maybe a year... 2 years... 5?"

"You've got to be kidding me... That's so LONG!!!"

"Be patient then, please," Hakkai smiled at him.

"Anyway, I understand that Hakkai want Goku to stay with us. I too, want him to stay, since he's the only one that can help me to get some fun and fight. But... what makes you want him, Bouzu? If I recall correctly, you always barked at him and wished him to disappeared," Gojyo recalled.

"You... WHAT?!" Konzen seemed surprise. "What did you say?! You want GOKU to DISAPPEAR?! HOW COULD... HOW DARE YOU?!"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!!"

"THAT'S MY BUSSINESS!!"

"Enough!!"

Goku yelled at both of his Master. His face looked a bit sour, but there was a slight of worry and confused mixed on it. He stood up and pointed at the blond men in front of him. Then, he stated with a loud voice.

"I'm not a thing, so stop saying anything weird like that!!"

"Of course you're not a thing!!" Konzen said.

"Yeah, you're my pet!" Sanzo folded his arms and responded.

"What?! OF COURSE he's NOT!!"

"OF COURSE HE IS!!"

"HE'S NOT!"

"HE IS!!"

"STOP IT RIGHT AWAY!!!" Hakkai screamed and bragged his hand to the wooden table. Sanzo and Konzen stopped due to shock. "Sorry for being rude, but please, I ask you to leave us in peace."

"I won't leave until I get Goku with me!" Konzen kept on his opinion.

"You won't get him! NEVER! FOREVER!!!" Sanzo barked at the blond.

"I don't think so..."

Konzen placed a smirk over his cold face and then grabbed Goku's arm. Goku blinked a few times, unknown about what was going to happen. And then, suddenly, the long blond haired man pulled him to his side and dragged him to the door. The monkey yelled in surprised and struggled. Tenpou and Kenren did nothing but stared at each other, but then followed their member.

Sanzo couldn't accept what his ancestor did and grabbed Goku's other hand. He pulled it as hard as he could and stopped Konzen before he could reach the door knob. Hakkai and Gojyo shook their head and sighed. And then, the tug of war with Goku's hands as the rope began.

"Get your hands off him, You FREAK!!!" Konzen shouted, pulling Goku's right hand.

"No! You're the one who should leave him alone!!!" Sanzo yelled, pulling Goku's left hand.

"I'll never leave him! HE'S MINE!"

"NO! HE'S MINE!!"

"MINE!!!" Konzen said it out loud and started to pull Goku's hand again.

"MINE!!!" Sanzo barked, didn't show any sign of giving up.

"MINE!!!"

"MINE!!!"

"STOP IT! MY HAND'S GOING TO BREAK!!!" Goku screamed struggled to escape from two crazy blond that kept tugging him.

"Poor Goku...," Hakkai said, swept his tears with his finger.

"Yeah...," Tenpou did the same thing with his coat's sleeve.

"Hey, Sanzo. You better stop it of the Monkey will be armless," Gojyo said to stop the monk. But Sanzo was too ambitious to listen to him.

"Konzen, you sure don't want our chibi to lost his hands, right?" Kenren asked.

"I DON'T CARE!!!" both of the blond responded.

"BUT I CAREEEE!!!" Goku cried out loud.

A knock heard from outside the door. Hakkai noticed it hand walked past Konzen and Sanzo, who still fighting over Goku, and opened the door. There was a man, the inn keeper, stood in front of him with confused and worried voice. The green clothed man could saw him trembled from head to toe. Hakkai then saw the other inn resident peeked from their room.

"I-I'm sorry," the inn keeper said. "Um... the other resident... asked if you could, you know, keep the voices...ah...?"

"Oh, sorry about that!" Hakkai understand what was the old man trying to say. "We really want to keep our voice down, but you see..."

"DIE, YOU NAMAGUZA BOUZU!!!" Konzen voice heard.

"GO TO HELL, YOU GOD ASS LICKER!!!"

"Sanzo, that isn't very nice to say!!" Hakkai raised his voice a bit. "Well... um, hope you understand about our situation here..."

"Y-yes! I-I understand! Please, excuse me, then-..."

The inn keeper paused his sentences when a bullet passed right beside his head. Hakkai turned around and discovered Sanzo with his gun, pointing it to Konzen's head. His left arm still grabbed hard on Goku's. Konzen looked like he ready to die and didn't loosen his grip. Gojyo knew well that Hakkai didn't want to see blood splattered on their room and took Sanzo's evoker before the monk could shot it for the second time. Lost his weapon, Sanzo back to the mouth war and fighting again with Konzen.

Hakkai sighed and faced the inn keeper, only to find the old man sat on the floor and trembled all over. He kneeled with worried face and asked to the inn keeper.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Y-... I'm... okay... yes...!"

"Thank God..."

"I-I'm going to go... P-please, excuse me," the inn keeper then crawled and left the entire group alone.

"I'll make sure we won't create any new hole!" Hakkai said, informed the man. Then, he turned and faced the other resident. "Sorry, did we interrupt you or something?" but what he got wasn't answer. All of them shocked and closed their room's door tightly.

The blond men were still fighting when Hakkai closed the room's door. Goku looked like he was ready to cry as his masters kept tugging him from both side. Gojyo lost his interested in the fight and playing card with Kenren and Tenpou. Hakuryuu flew and landed on Hakkai's shoulder. The spectacled man sighed and talked to himself.

"This's going to be a loooooong day...."

* * *

**Rie: And that's all for this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Konzen & Sanzo: I don't like it!!**

**Konzen: Why must I fight him over my Goku!? Goku's mine, after all!!!**

**Sanzo: What?! Goku is mine, mine, MINE!!!**

**Rie: Ugh... fighting again...? Seriously, I'm really confuse about this... Should I give Goku to Konzen or to Sanzo?**

**Konzen & Sanzo: Give him to ME!!! (raise their own hand, and then glared at the other with cold eyes)**

**Rie: Please, help me readers! I really need your help! In your own opinion, who should get Goku in the end of the story? Should it be Konzen, or Sanzo? It may affect the ending, so think about it and give me some answers! Please....!!!**

**Konzen & Sanzo: IT HAS TO BE ME!!!**

**Goku: Review! ^-^**


	4. Blond VS Blond

**Rie: Hi, minna-san! I'm back! This is the fourth chapter, hope you like it!**

**Gojyo: What took you so long to finish it? (Fold his arms in front of his chest)**

**Rie: Well, I had a lot of homeworks and exams at school. I can't just leave them, can I?**

**Gojyo: Guess you're right...**

**Tenpou: So, how's your score?**

**Rie: ... ... ... Please, don't talk about it... (Bo****w ****her head gloomy)**

**Tenpou & Gojyo: ... ... ... **

**Rie: Let's just forget about it! (Back to her usual self) Saiyuki story and characters inside it belong to Kazuya Minekura, not me. Anyway, Kenren, where's Goku and the other?**

**Kenren: Them? (Point to the door)**

**Rie: (peek through the door and saw what she've been looking for)**

**Sanzo: He's MINE!!! (Pulling Goku's right hand)**

**Konzen: NO! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!!!" (Tugging Goku's other arm)**

**Goku: OW! OW! OW! THAT'S HURT!!!**

**Hakkai: Sanzo, Konzen, please stop that!!!**

**Rie: So... looks like they're too busy. Um... enjoy the story, readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Go away," Sanzo glared at his ancestor.

"Give me Goku first," Konzen stated with cold eyes.

"Never."

"Then shut up."

Hakkai, Tenpou, Kenren, and Gojyo sighed after watching their friends fighting each other for almost 3 hours. Goku panted, tired to death after being the rope for the tug war. He wiped his sweat and sat on the floor. Hakkai kneeled beside him and examined him, checking if something broken. He noticed two red hand marks on each of Goku's arm. With sharp eyes, he glared to the blonds. But Sanzo and Konzen too busy shouted at each other to hear or even look at him.

The rain still poured from the sky, even much harder than before. Night came before they realized it. Goku's stomach was the one who told them it was dinner time already. The monkey smiled sheepishly and rubbed his belly. Everyone felt hungry as well, even Sanzo and Konzen, and chose to stop the war for a minute. Together, they went to the nearest restaurant.

It only took about 3 minutes for them to reach the food house, but their body already drenched from the hard rain. Gojyo squashed his long wet hair together with Tenpou, while Hakkai asking for some towels for all of them. Kenren shook his head with dog style, which made Konzen frowned at him again. Hakkai came back with the towels and shared it with the other. Goku took one and dried his own hair.

"That's not the way to do it, Goku," Konzen said full of concern as moved to Goku's side. "Here, let me help you."

"T-thanks,... um..."

"Konzen."

"Okay! Thanks, Konzen," Goku smiled at the blondy.

"You're welcome, Goku," Konzen smiled back, but then smirked evilly at Sanzo who watching him with his keen eyes.

"Kuso...," Sanzo spatted.

"W-wait. What about your own hair?' Goku asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's okay. I'll dry it myself after this."

"Let me help you, then! After all, you help me to dry my hair too!" the monkey took Konzen's towel and dried Konzen's long hair.

"Thank you, Goku."

"Don't mind it!"

Sanzo watched those 'happy couple' and greeted his teeth. Gojyo could see fire burning on him, full of hate and jealousy. He whispered to Hakkai, who noticed this and took some action. "Um... table for 7 persons, please?" he asked to the restaurant's owner.

The owner asked his worker to guide Sanzo-ikkou and Konzen-ikkou to their table. Seven of them sat together on their own seat. Goku sat on one of the chairs, ready to order some food. But then, Konzen rushed to the chair on his right side. Sanzo took the chair on Goku's left with full speed. They sat on the same time and surprised the other. The monk grabbed the menu and put it in front of his monkey.

"What do you want to eat? You can order whatever you want."

"Huh?! For real?!" Goku shocked but happy.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Gojyo yelled. "Oh no! The monk's going crazy!"

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID KAPPA!! Now, choose what you want to eat."

"Wow...! I want to eat meat bun, beef noodle, vegetable stir fry, fried rice, steak, giant sandwich deluxe, grilled meat, and shark fin soup, and then ice cream, milkshake (?), and...!!!"

"I want you to bring anything you have in here," Sanzo said to the waiter. "Everything, without any exception."

"E-everything?!" the waiter asked in surprise.

"Do I need to say it again?"

"N-no, Sir! Right away, Sir!" and then, the waiter ran to the kitchen. Everyone in the restaurant jumped when heard the chef yelled in shock.

"This's very rare for you to do this, Sanzo. Are you sure you're okay?" Hakkai asked.

"I'm sure, even more than okay," Sanzo responded, and then grinned with devil smile at Konzen annoyed face.

"Damn you...," Konzen cursed.

Everyone sat nicely on their seat as waiting for the foor they order, or Sanzo order for Goku, to come. Tenpou changed look with Kenren, both of them then looked at the blond from their group. Hakkai and Gojyo did the same thing, and then ended up their stare at Sanzo. Four of them knew that Sanzo and Konzen were up to something, and that must be Goku's heart. They wanted Goku to choose one of them and left the other. Tenpou and Kenren sure wanted Goku to back to their group, back to their old life in Tenkai just like 500 years ago. Hakkai and Gojyo too didn't want to hand over Goku to someone else, even their ancestor. But they still understand about what they need and what they didn't need to do. From their judges, Konzen and Sanzo were a little too... exaggerates.

The ordered food came at last after a couple minutes of patience. Goku clapped his hand in excitement. This was the first time Sanzo let him order what he want, and eat as much as he could. Hakkai grabbed some food for himself, same as Gojyo, Kenren, and Tenpou. But Konzen and Sanzo did a different thing. They grabbed two plates and placed a lot kind of food on it. And then, after finished, they put the plates in front of Goku.

"I know you're hungry, Goku. You can eat now," Konzen said with affection.

"Here, let me help you," Sanzo took a spoon, scooped the food, and then fed it to Goku. Not just that, he even smiled! Gojyo grasped his heart and chocked before even swallow his food, due to shock.

"Thanks, Sanzo!" Goku smiled.

"No problem, Goku."

"Hey, Goku. Some of your food left on your face."

"Huh? Where, Konzen?"

"Here, on your right cheek. Let me take it for you," Konzen raised his head and cared Goku's cheek with a napkin. "There, nice and clean."

"Thank you, Konzen!"

"You're so much welcome, Goku."

"Goku, don't put too much food on your mouth before you swallow the one before. That's dangerous for you if you get chocked up," Sanzo said full of concern.

"R-right..."

"Goku, this's your water. C'mon, drink it," Konzen put a glass of water in front of Goku.

"T-thanks..."

"Don't drink that water, Goku. Who know if there's a poison in it?" Sanzo started to say something annoying.

"P-poison...?!" Goku half yelled in surprised.

"Don't listen to him. You know I won't do that to you. But I don't know about that blondy monk over there...," Konzen getting pissed, but held himself and looked calm from outside.

"What're you trying to say?" Sanzo asked with a grin.

"Nothing, but I don't know if something from what I said is right," Konzen craved a smile on his face.

"Really? Well, looks like someone need to look at the mirror right now."

"And who might that be?"

"Still need to ask?"

"Um... Guys," Goku whispered to Hakkai, Tenpou, Gojyo, and Kenren. "I don't like it. They're smiling, but there's something wrong with their smile."

Both of the blond smiled, but at the same time a big wave of hate crossed on their heart. Their friends could felt it and hurry up finishing their food. Goku took as much food as he could and swallow it after 3 times chewed it. Gojyo didn't even think before put something on his mouth. Hakkai even forgot about Hakuryuu, who chirped sadly over his forgetful master. Tenpou and Kenren moved so fast and the food on their plates disappeared right away. The other customer also looked at them with curious and shocked eyes. Some of them whispered to each other about the weird group they saw, but shut their mouth when Konzen and Sanzo's eyes stopped at them. They pretended like everything was normal and continued their dinner.

After they finished with their dinner, Kenren called the waitter and asked for the bill. The bill sure wasn't a cheap one. But thank God, they had Golden Credit Card with them...

"Sanzo, where's the credit card?" Hakkai asked the blond monk.

Sanzo gropped his pocket and tried to find the card. The first pocket... it was empty. The second pocket... still no result. The third one... same answer. The last one... The group's face turned pale as Sanzo took out his hand without anything on it. Hakkai laughed awkwardly and whispered to Tenpou.

"Could you lend me some of your money? We're a little... broke."

"Sorry, but we don't have money with us."

"How could that pos-...?!" Gojyo held himself from raising his voice.

"We didn't use it in Tenkai and we didn't know you need it to live in Earth... Well, one of us knew about it, if I recall correctly," Kenren stared at Tenpou, who just smiled awkwardly at him.

"So, what're we gonna do now?" Goku asked.

"I don't know," Konzen answered.

"Ahem...," seven of them lift their face and looked at the restaurant's owner. He stood there with 3 big bodyguard behind him. Goku just stared at them, Gojyo sank his face between his arms, and Hakkai sighed. They already knew what'll happen next...

* * *

"Gah! You guys are useless!" the owner shouted. "Well, except the short black haired one."

"Why, thank you," Hakkai smiled as continued cooking.

It was Konzen, Tenpou, and Kenren's first experience in eat without paid. But they were sure enough they won't do that again for the second time. Goku did the washing job. Gojyo and Kenren busy with customers and brought food in and out. Hakkai cooked the food, no sweat. Tenpou could help Hakkai a bit with his knowledge, since he read so much book. Sanzo and Konzen... they did the cleaning job... (What? There's no job for them anymore than that)

"This's all your fault," Konzen growled as cleaned the kitched floor with a mob.

"Shut up."

"My back is killing me..."

"Then die, Old man," Sanzo said coldly.

"Who did you call 'OLD MAN', Droppy eyes?!" Konzen barked out loud.

"You, Idiot! Oh, I guess you can't hear me because you're to old, aren't you, Gramps?!" Sanzo started to piss his ancestor.

"Why you-...?! I'm gonna rip that mouth of yours!!"

"Just try if you can!!"

Konzen and Sanzo continued their war before and brawling in the kitchen. Unfortunately for them, Konzen mob hit Goku's head and shocked him. The monkey accidentaly threw a plate on his arm and dropped it hard on the floor. Hakkai surprised and fortuitously stirred to hard, send some dish from the pan to Gojyo's back. Due to sudden temperature change on his back, Gojyo jumped and bumped to Kenren. Both of them dropped the foods on their arm and fell together. The owner heard the voice from outside and rushed in.

"What happen-...?! NNAAANNIIII?!?!?!?!"

"S-SORRY!!!" Sanzo-ikkou and Konzen-ikkou said in the same time.

* * *

"I said he's going to sleep with me!"

"No! He's going to sleep with me! I'm his master!"

"No, it's me!"

"ME!"

"ME!!"

Gojyo slapped his forehead with his palm in frustration. Hakkai covered his ears with both of his hand. Hakuryuu landed on Hakkai's shoulder and put his head under his wings. Tenpou sighed and shook his head in disbelieve. Kenren tilted his head and inhale his cancer stick. And Goku... he bowed his head and gave a big sigh. Again, even before sleep, a new trouble came out. Sanzo and Konzen fought again...

After finished with their problem in the kitchen, they went back to the inn. But then, the blondys fought about the room. At first, Goku was going to sleep in the same room as Sanzo, just like usual. That made Sanzo felt satisfy, since Konzen couldn't disturb him and Goku in the entire night with that way. But then, Konzen didn't accept about the room share and protested. He said Goku must sleep in the same room as him since he was Goku's master. And then, the fight began again...

"C'mon, it's night already...," Gojyo said with tired voice. "Why don't you just share the room together?"

"NO!" Sanzo and Konzen shouted together.

"Goku must sleep with me!" Sanzo pointed himself.

"That's not fair! Goku must sleep with me tonight, and that's final!" Konzen yelled and banged his hand at the wall.

"I won't allow you to...!"

"Who need you to allow me?!"

"Could you do something about them, Hakkai? I'm so sleepy...," Goku then yawned.

"Um... Sanzo, Konzen, listen," Hakkai spoke. Sanzo and Konzen stopped their fight for a while and focused their attention to him. "Could you share the room for tonight? Tomorrow, we'll talk about this again. All of us already tired, so just bear with it this night. Okay?"

"But-...!"

"No 'BUT'. See, Goku is sleepy, too. See how many times he's yawning now?"

"... ... ..."

"Guys...?"

"Okay, I'll bear with it," Sanzo and Konzen said.

"Good. Now, everyone, lets go to sleep."

"Right," the other said in unison.

Hakkai and Gojyo back to their own room, while Tenpou and Kenren walked together and went into their chamber. Goku opened the door and stepped in first. Konzen followed him and Sanzo entered the room after closed the door. The monkey thought he could sleep right away, but then again... he was wrong. There was only two beds, but there were three of them. Two of them must sleep together in one bed. And it looked like... none of the blond want to gave up that opportunity. Sanzo and Konzen started to begin their war again.

Goku shook his head and then sat on the couch. His eyes felt so heavy that he almost couldn't open it. The last thing he knew, he already entered his dream land. The blonds stopped when saw their little monkey sleep on the couch. The changed look and then growled. Konzen moved to the right bed while Sanzo walked to the left bed. They pulled it and combine it into one king size bed. Konzen took Goku in his arm and carried him to the bed. Sanzo took the blanket and covered Goku's body with it. And then, both of them climbed up the bed and laid with Goku between them.

"I'm doing this for him," Sanzo stated.

"So am I," Konzen responded. And then, both of them drifted to sleep.

* * *

Goku ran together with Konzen in a dark room. There were so much blood and dead body scattered on the floor. The monkey sobbed as he ran, while the blond grabbed his hand tightly. There was a big door stood in front of them, opened wide and showed the bright light from the other side. Both of the survivors rushed there in order to live. But then, something happened.

The monkey heard someone voice. Someone he knew, yet mysterious for him in the same time. And then, he felt his body been thrown by someone and he landed hard on the floor. It was so bright for him to see, but after a couple second his eyes started to catch some blurry image.

Konzen lied there, wedged in order to prevent the door from closed. A lot of blood came out from his body. Goku watched the scenery in front of him with trembled body. He yelled and cried hard and tried to get Konzen out from that door. But no matter how hard he tried, the door wouldn't even budge.

"No...! NO! KONZEN!!!" Goku cried, kicked at the door and pulled Konzen's body. And then, suddenly, Konzen lift his arm and gripped both of Goku's hands.

"Goku... You... you were the one who reached out to me first. Next time... I promise... I'll be the one to reach for you. I'll definitely reach for you," he said with resolute voice. "Oh... you really are... like the sun..."

After finished his word, a wind blew and Konzen's body disappeared. A thousand grain of beautiful sand flew with the wind. Goku tried to catch it, gripped on it but couldn't get any of it with his hand. He curled into a ball and cried. He was alone, with no one by his side. He was alone...

* * *

"NOOO!! KONZEEEEN!!!" Goku shouted and sat up, waking up from his sleep and back to reality.

"Goku, what's wrong?!" Sanzo asked, 100% worried.

"K-Kon... Kon-Konzen...!! Wh-where's Konzen?!"

"I'm here, Goku. Hey, what's wrong?"

"Konzen... I...," Goku talked but then stopped on his own. He thought about it for a minute and then started to speak again. "No... it's nothing, really..."

"Really? Goku, you look so pale," Konzen placed his hand on Goku's forehead. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah... I'm sure..."

"... Well, go back to sleep then. You surely need it," Sanzo said, pushing Goku to the bed and covered his with blanket.

"Okay... Thank you, Sanzo, Konzen... Good night."

"Good night, Goku," Sanzo and Konzen answered.

Everyone back to their sleep, or so they were thought. Goku, Sanzo, Konzen thought their roommate already dossed, so they opened their eyes again. Goku looked at the ceiling, Sanzo on his back faced Goku, and Konzen with the same condition as Sanzo. Three of them were thinking about something and definitely different one after another.

'_Goku was dreaming about me...? I wonder what is that dream about...,'_ Konzen said in his mind.

'_What the hell?! Why did that monkey dreaming about that stupid kami?! I'm his master, so he supposed to dream about me! BAKA SARU!!! BASTARD KAMI!!!'_ Sanzo cursed in his head.

'_Just what is that dream all about? I wonder... maybe I should forget about it. Dream is just a dream...," _Goku thought and back to his sleep.

* * *

In TENKAI...

"What...?! How could that happened?!" Jiroushin yelled in shock. "That dream... that was Son Goku past, wasn't it?!"

"You're right, Jiroushin."

"But, Kanzeon-sama...! How did Son Goku...?!"

"I don't know about it myself... Something is happening here, and there's a possibility that Son Goku will regain his memory back," Kanzeon Bosatsu said as smiled a little at the image on his Lotus Pond.

"But that's..."

"All we need to do is wait and see..."

"Kanzeon-sama..."

"That kid... will he remember about everything? The memory that I sealed for him 500 years ago...? Sentei Taisei, Son Goku..."

Kanzeon Bosatsu stared at Goku's image on the pond, sleeping peacefuly and his masters embrace. In her heart, she felt sorry for the little innocent boy to experience something painful and horrible in his past. But she could do nothing... All she could do is watching him and help to preventing the past from repeating itself...

* * *

**Rie: That's all!**

**Goku: Whoa! I have such a bad dream last night!**

**Rie: Huh? Is that like what I wrote in the story?**

**Sanzo: Is it about me now?!**

**Goku: Yeah, it's about Sanzo! (Clap his hand)**

**Sanzo: Heh! Eat that, Konzen! (Smirk at Konzen)**

**Konzen: Huh!! (Turn away)**

**Goku: In my dream, Sanzo took all my food away and prevent me from eat for a whole week. He even ****ate**** in front of me to torture me! And he threw away my meat bun stock! Wow, that's scary....**

**Sanzo: ... ... ...**

**Konzen: He he he! Eat that, Bouzu!**

**Sanzo: SHUT UP!!**

**Rie: ... ... ... Oh, about the vote... I've did the same vote in my class, and after combine the class and review result... Konzen is the winner for now.**

**Konzen: Oh yeah, I'm on roll!**

**Rie: But the result could change anytime. So keep REVIEW my story so whoever your choice will be the one who get Goku. REVIEW, please! ^-^**


	5. Redheads and Hooking Finger

**

* * *

**

Rie: H-hello... everyone... This's Rie again, I'm here... for the next chapter... (Looks so tired like zombie)

**Gojyo: WHOA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**Goku: YOU LOOK SO... TERRIBLE!!"**

**Rie: I didn't get enough sleep lately. And I just finished this on 02.43 am... God, what should I do?! I had an important school trip today!!!**

**Sanzo: I don't care. The most important thing is you finished the story. (Exhales his cigarette smoke)**

**Rie: Why are you so heartless?!?!**

**Sanzo: Say that again. (Points his gun on Rie's head)**

**Rie: W-Why... why're you so cool and strong?!?!**

**Sanzo: Ask the God, not me.**

**Rie: Such a small hearted man... (Whispers) Anyway, would you like to do the disclimer for me, Kenren?**

**Kenren: Ahem, Rie doesn't own Saiyuki, neither the character nor the story. She just own this fic.'s plot. That's all. (Grins)**

**Rie: Thank you! Now, enjoy the story! Oh, sorry for the mistakes... ^_^**

* * *

"Ohayo, Minna-san!" Goku chirped cheerfully, walking down the stairs to the dining room.

"Ohayo, Goku," Hakkai and Tenpou responded with their gentle smiles.

"Morning, Chibi," Kenren greeted warmly.

"Yo, Saru," Gojyo waved his hand while his eyes still focused on the newspaper he read.

"Kyuu~!" Hakuryuu chirped and chomped his breakfast.

Goku grinned and jumped to the nearest seat from him. Hakkai took a big spoon of fried rice and put it on Goku's plate. The monkey grabbed his spoon and fork, and then swept away the food in one strike. Gojyo sighed at his companion's manner in table and moved his hand to get his own share. He swung his hand to the left, then to the right, but nothing bumped with it. Felt curious, he looked at his plate only to find it already empty. He frowned and faced Goku, who ate his food which was belonged to Gojyo before.

"Hey, that's mine!!"

"Huh? Nani...?" Goku blinked and stared blankly at Gojyo. "Oh, this? I thought you didn't want it. It'll be a waste to throw it away, so I eat it."

"What makes you think that way?!" the kappa shouted.

"Well... you didn't touch it..."

"That's because I save it for later, you...!!!"

"OVERGROWN ASSHOLE!!!"

Kenren jerked in shock and sprutted away the coffe inside his mouth. Hakkai lost his grip on the plates and fropped all of it to the floor; scattered it to pieces. Tenpou stared at the red hair gokiburi with unreadable expression. Hakuryuu stopped chewing and gave a long 'Kyuuu?'. The other people who also ate in that room were looking at Gojyo like statues, didn't even move an inch from their first position. Goku stunned with a wide opened mouth but didn't give any kind of sound. Gojyo, the one who was been staring at, panicked and waved both of his hands at the other.

"Th-that's not me...!"

"That voice... it sounded like Sanzo...," Hakkai rubbed his chin. "To think about it, Sanzo and Konzen hadn't come out from their room..."

"So... they're fighting again?" Tenpou asked.

"Man, Konzen sure it a stubborn one...," Kenren chuckled.

"SHUT YOUR SHIT, MOTHER FUCKER!!!" Konzen's voice heard from the second floor.

"Oh, Konzen!! Think about our underage reader before speak, please!!"

"You're such a nice guy, Hakkai," Gojyo smirked, thinking it as a joke.

"God, 'till when are they planning to fight...?"

"Until one of them come out as the winner, of course."

"... Good answer, Gojyo..."

"Thanks!"

Another loud voice followed from the second floor. This time, it wasn't Sanzo or Konzen's voice, but broken glass and gun's sound. Gensomaden and Gaiden group, minus two blondies, ran up the staircase faster than they could realize. Gojyo and Kenren were the first one who arrived in front of the crime scene. They kicked the door and opened the way in from the other. Five of them went in and faced the monk and the Kami barked at each other. Hakkai glanced over the floor where the broken face scattered. On the wall, a new little hole had been created. A bullet still attached inside.

"Why don't you just die, Goddamit?!" Sanzo yelled, pulling Konzen's tied blond hair with his full strength.

"I won't die again before bury your dead body by myself, Bastard!!" Konzen shouted back, pinchining Sanzo's cheek like wanted to rip it off.

"Um... my I ask you what is your reason for this kind of action this morning?" Tenpou asked as polite as he could.

"He was clinging unto him!"

"No, it was you who were embracing him!"

"It's because I'm his master and I have to protect him from the likes of you!!" Sanzo shouted, pointing Konzen in the rude way.

"PARDON?! I'm his master, not you!!" Konzen barked.

"It's me!!"

"Me!!"

"ME!!!"

"ME!!!"

"Enough!!" Hakkai screamed and trapped everyone in a deep silence. "Would you be kind enough to explain what is truly happening here?"

"He slept with GOKU in his arms IN FRONT OF ME!!!" Sanzo and Konzen responded right away, pointing at each other.

"Me?!" Goku pointed himself with confused look.

"God, now you two sound like HOMOS!!" Gojyo screamed hysterically.

"I'm not a homo!!"

"Neither do I!!"

"Stop following what I'm saying!!" the monk protested.

"You're the one who keep repeating me!!" the God didn't want to lose.

"There's no end of this," the Chinese clothed man sighed in defeat.

"Oi, Saru. Think something to stop them," the redroach spoke to the monkey who stood right beside him.

"What? Why me?!"

"Because you are their reason to fight!"

"I never said I want them to fight over me!!"

"So, you want them to fight until one of them chopped down the other's head and threw his headless body to the deep blue sea?!" Gojyo asked with his annoying tone.

"I-I don't want that! I... want them to stop, but I don't know what should I do! Hakkai...!" Goku turned to Hakkai and looked at him with his puppy eyes.

"... I'll try to do something... Hm, but I have to go to buy our need... Oh, Gojyo! Could you please go to the market and buy something for us? We're going to leave tomorrow, so we need to get ready."

"Sure, no problem with me."

"I want to go, too!!" Goku jumped in excitement around like a monkey (Well, he is a monkey).

"Huh? Maybe you shouldn't-..."

"I think he better come with me, Hakkai," Gojyo cut Hakkai's words. "With him around, it'll be harder to tame those blonds. After all, he's the main reason..."

"... I guess you're right. But, will it be okay? I mean, to look over him too when..."

"Not to worry, I'll go with them," Kenren smirked and said. "I'm getting bored here."

"Guess I'll stay here to watch over Konzen, then," Tenpou guessed his own role. "Just make sure you don't bring another trouble, okay, kenren?"

"Easy. I'll beat those punks in one swipe!"

"... That's not what I meant..."

"Oh, one more thing, Gojyo!" Hakkai walked to Sanzo's side and stole something from the blond with light speed. He threw it to Gojyo when Sanzo realized it.

"What?! My gun?!"

"It'll be better if that thing's gone for a while."

"But...!!"

"I don't want to clean any trace of blood in this room that caused of that thing. Well, take care! Stay away from trouble!"

"Alright! Be a nice boy, Sanzo-chan!" Gojyo said with giggles.

"Take care, Daddy Konzen!" Kenren waved.

"We're going! See ya later!" Goku grinned cheerfully."

"WAIT!!!"

Sanzo and Konzed cried out loud, but none of those 3 men turned around even just to look at them. They left the weaponless Sanzo and Konzen in two black haired man cares.

* * *

Goku, Kenren, and Gojyo walked side by side in the sea of human's body. A lot of stand stood in every side and corner. Goku focused on the food shop, while Gojyo and Kenren watched every girl they could find. Different from Sanzo and Konzen, the red hairs could get along with each other. Their mind and attitude were kind of same, since they were the same person from different time and world.

"See that girl over there? What do you think?" Kenren asked, hald whispering.

"Hm... Small boobs, but cute face. 75 points," Gojyo said with serious face. "What about that one? The one with grey hair."

"Um... Nice body. 85 points! Oh, how about her?"

"He's a boy..."

"Wha-?!" Kenren jerked and stepped back. He rubbed his eyes and once again observed the person he was pointing at. "How did you know?!"

"Instinct."

"What kind of instinct is that?"

"Hey, Gojyo...," Goku asked. "Sanzo lost his golden credit card, and we don't have money. So... how are you gonna buy what Hakkai ask?"

"Easy, Monkey. Look at this," Gojyo took out something from his pocket and swung it in front of Goku's eyes.

"S-SANZO'S GOLDEN CREDIT CARD?! Where did you find it?! How did you get it?!"

"He he he, slow down. Hakkai found it this morning inside our bag and asked me to pay for our breakfast. So this little money source still in my care. What, you want to buy something with this?"

"Yes!! I want to buy food!! Can I?! Can I?! Can I?!"

"Hm... let me think..."

"Gojyo!! Please!!" Goku pouted.

"Only if you eat all of it before we arrive at the inn and you don't tell Hakkai I use it to buy beer and cigarette. Deal?"

"DEAL!!"

"Then go and find what you want. I'll be at that store over there with Kenren if you find it, okay?"

"Okay!" with that, Goku ran off on his own journey.

Kenren sighed at his old companion's attitude. Even after 500 long years, his attitude didn't even change a bit. True, his appearance changed a lot. Kenren still remembered the little Goku ran in front of him inside the palace. Curious, he tugged the monkey's long brown hair, which made Goku protested. But he saved Goku from those people who ran after him. That was their first met, such a beautiful memory...

While Kenren busy in his own world, Gojyo observed him with full attention. In front of him, there was his ancestor; his past. They look really alike, both their appearance and attitude. Even some merchants thought they were twins. It was kind of funny for him to met Kenren yesterday, just like a dream. He kind of curious about his past life, but that wasn't the one that bugging him right now... It was something else...

"Hey, can you... answer my question?" Gojyo asked all of a sudden to Kenren, who turned his attention to him right away.

"Sure, as long as it's not something weird of crazy... Hell, I'll still answer it even if it's weird or crazy. What is it?"

"It's about Goku..."

"...," Kenren's expression suddenly turned into a dark and gloom one. "Okay...?"

"Are you, Tenpou and Konzen... really wanted to take him back to Tenkai?"

"Yes. We'll take him, no matter what happen."

"Huh...?" Gojyo gave a little sigh. He watched Goku from far, observing all his moves and expression. "Then... maybe you'll have to fight me."

"Excuse me?"

"I-... We can't let you take him away from us."

"...," the leader of Western Army once again fell into a deep silent.

"Goku is the oldest yet the youngest in our group. He's so cheerful, bright, and full with spirit. He always smiles and I barely see him cry. He's just like... sun for all of us. It won't be same without him, never be same.... That's why I won't let you or anyone take him away, because he's too important for us..."

"If that's your reason, then I'll fight to death in order to get him with the same reason as you."

"...," this time Gojyo was the one who kept silent.

"We know him first and have the same bound with him just like what you have. He's our treasure, the one we want to protect even if that means we must sacrifice our lives. We can't afford to lose him once again. No matter what happen and stay in our way, we'll fight until our last drop of blood to get him back. We made a promise with him in the past. I've break a thousand of promise I made, but this's the only promise I can't do anything to get away from it..."

"If that so... then I'll do anything to stop you, even if I have to kill you..."

"Then I'll do the same thing..."

"..."

"..."

"C'mon, what's with the awkward silence?!" Gojyo said out loud and started laughing. Kenren's serious face started to back into his funky one.

"I can't belief I truly said that! Crap, I should've written that for my speech in front of my army!" Kenren said.

"Yeah, you idiot!"

"You're an idiot, too!"

"Then we're the same!"

"Of course we're the same! I'm your ancestor, remember?!" the army leader chuckled. "But.. I'm serious about what I said."

"So do I," Gojyo responded with a smirk.

"GOJYO!!! I FIND WHAT I WANT TO BUY!! COME HEREEEE!!!" Goku called with extra loud and happy voice, waving his hand and jumping to catch the kappa's attention.

"Looks like the monkey's journey has over. Let's go," Gojyo said and walked first.

"Right behind you," Kenren smiled.

Both of the redhead walked to their monkey's side. Gojyo took out the golden credit card from his pocket to pay what Goku wanted. In front of him, on the vendor position, a pretty girl stood and ready to serve her costumers. Gojyo smirked at Kenren which fill with some kind of sign, which made Kenren smirked back with unsure look. The redroach went to the vendor with his cool style and started to launch his flirt attack. Goku stood beside Kenren and watched his friend's action.

"Hey girl, are you alone?"

"Yeah," the girl answered.

"How about I stay here and make sure you don't feel lonely?" Gojyo smiled and put his seductive stare.

"No, thank you. I'm kind of... busy now."

"Then how about later?"

"I can't. So, what do you want to buy? Please, don't make the other customers waiting if you just want to chat about something unimportant."

"Wha-? Goddess, I don't know that an angel could be so cold toward a sinner... I thought the beautiful white winged creature like you will pray for me and help me to clean my-..."

"Sir, with all due respect, even an angel could be a cruel creature if the sinner keep making sins after she clean it for him. Now, please step aside."

"Ch, you're not fun at all..."

"I never asked you to think I'm fun."

"Could you please be a little warmer to me?"

"... No. Please, don't disturb me with your old way of flirt. NEXT!"

Felt nothing will turn to good with another topic; Gojyo stepped back and went to Goku and Kenren. Kenren smirked and chuckled while Goku kept teasing him. The kappa grunted and smacked the monkey's head, only to step into another meaningless fight. Even after the fight over, Kenren didn't stop laughing. That was one reason that made Gojyo annoyed more than before.

"Could you please stop laughing for something that's not funny with all meaning?!" he barked.

"Not funny for you, but super fun for me."

"Grr...!! You talk like that thing never happen to you!!"

"It's never happen to me," Kenren responded shortly.

"You...! Fine, see that one over there?!" Gojyo asked, pointing at someone who stood in front of the shop next to the food stand. A black long haired person stared at a blue dress behind the glass window, only showing 'her' back to the redheads. "If you can get her, I'll accept my lose!!"

"Easy. Here, watch how the master does it," Kenren left and went to his target.

"You sure about that Gojyo? He may win, you know?" Goku asked.

"You'll see... It's going to be fun..."

The leader of Western Army arrived at his destination. He coughed a little to catch his target attention and he did it. The 'girl' didn't turned around, but tilted 'her' head a bit when heard Kenren's voice. 'She' wore a red tight shirt and black short skirt, which made Kenren more interested in 'her'.

"All by yourself?" he started.

"Yes, I am."

"Then, how about I stay with you? I don't mind since I don't have another plan..."

"Really?"

"Sure. Hey, why don't you turn around? Let me see that angelic face of yours," Kenren threw another praise to reach his finish line.

"Okay," the 'girl' turned around and smiled at Kenren. The redhead smiled too at first, but his smile turned into a wide opened mouth in his shocked face. Not angelic, but more than demonic... His target had a thick beard and long moustache. 'Her' body full with muscle and 'her' face more than scary. With that kind of proof and a pair of flat chest, Kenren knew that his target was a MALE, and an ugly one. "So, ready to go, Honey?" the guy cared Kenren's cheek.

"N-no... I already booked by someone! EXCUSE MEE!!!"

"HEY, WAIT!!"

Without any other word, Kenren ran as fast as he could and back to Goku and Gojyo's side. Goku wouldn't stop laughing and put both of his hands on his stomach. Tears escaped from his eyes and his face turned red. Gojyo too laughed like crazy, losing his own self control. Kenren felt annoyed and shouted at Gojyo, since it was his idea at first.

"YOU... YOU ALREADY KNOW HE'S A MAN, DON'T YOU?!?!"

"Of course I do! If I'm not, I won't ask you to flirting him! Man, I should've take your picture and show it to the other! It was hilarious! HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"I...! Ha ha ha!! Can't...! Stop...! Laughing!!! AHA HA HA HA!!" Goku said.

"Not you too, Goku...!"

"Hey, can... can we buy my... food n-now...? Pfft!!"

"C'mon, just stop it al-...! Huh?" Kenren stopped when glanced over the clothing shop. "That's..."

"What's it?" Gojyo asked.

"Nothing. Hey, could you lend me the... credit card?"

"What? You want to buy something?"

"Yes. So, could you?" Kenren asked with serious face.

"S-sure... go ahead," Gojyo gave Kenren the golden credit card. "Just... make sure you don't lose it."

"I won't. Wait for me here, okay, Goku?" Kenren said and left, walking all by himself to the clothing shop.

* * *

"God, what took him so long?!" Gojyo growled in boredom.

"I'm hungry... I want my food," Goku said, placing his hand on his grumbled stomach.

"Grr...! If that bastard doesn't come back in 5 minutes, I'll...!!"

"HEY!!" Kenren appeared and waved his hand. He ran toward Gojyo and Goku with a big bag. It looked like there were some pieces of clothes in there. "Sorry for the long wait!"

"What took you so long?!" Gojyo barked at Kenren.

"Wow, easy! Hey, Goku, change your clothes to this one," Kenren handed his bag to Goku.

"Huh? What's it?"

"Clothes. C'mon, hurry up! We've to show this to Konzen and Tenpou! They'll be surprise!!"

"But I'm hungry..."

"If you wear this, I'll give you a lot of food. Everything you want," Kenren said his fake promise.

"Really?!" Goku asked fit as a fiddle.

"Of course! Here, give me your pinkie," the leader of Western Army took out his own pinkie and took Goku's. He hooked it and showed it to Goku. "This's what you call hooking promise."

"Hooking... promise...?"

"Yes. If you do it, you won't be able to break your promise. Now, listen. I promise to you I'll..."

Suddenly, everything around Goku turned into black. Everyone disappeared together with every sound he could hear before. In front of him, stood 3 man that looked right to him with their warm eyes. One of them had long blond hair, the other had long black hair and wore a white lab coat, and the last one which kneeled in front of him had short spiky red hair and wore a black coat. The red haired one hooked his pinkie to Goku's and smiled.

"_There – Promise!" _he said._ "That's what you called Hooking Fingers. It's the sign that we've made a promise."_

"_It's alright, Goku,"_ the black haired one spoke. _"We'll always stay beside you."_

The scenery in front of Goku started to disappeared. Peoples and sound came back to him as his friends' voice kept repeating his name. Goku blinked twice and looked at Kenren and Gojyo's worried face. His finger still hooked with Kenren's. He wanted to say something, but something didn't let him to. Kenren placed his left hand on Goku's shoulder and shook it a bit.

"Goku... are you okay?"

"K-Ken..."

"Yeah?" Kenren tilted his head, same with Gojyo.

"Ken-niichan..."

Heard what Goku said, Kenren jerked in shock and accidentally broke his hook on Goku's finger. Gojyo stared at Goku in surprise. He didn't know what was going on, but it had to be something important. After a couple second of silent, Goku shook his head a little and looked at his friends.

"What is it?"

"You... what did you call me?" Kenren asked.

"Me? What? I don't know what you are talking about. So... Do you really will give me a lot of foods if I wear this?!"

"... Yeah..."

"GREAT!! GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES AND I'LL COME BACK!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sanzo, Konzen, Hakkai, and Tenpou... and Hakuryuu, too...

"So... you're fighting because you don't like someone other than you embrace Goku or sleep beside him?" Hakkai took one conclusion.

"It's because it's him, I don't like it! I hate it!!" Sanzo shouted.

"ME TOO!!" Konzen yelled, too.

"This's hard..."

"You know, I think I know their problem," Tenpou said all of a sudden, which caught the other's attention. "Both Sanzo and Konzen love Goku!"

"Wha-?!"

"TENPOU, what did you say?!"

"Let me finish first. You love weren't lover's love, but father's love. You want to be the best for Goku and don't want the other to have him. Am I right?"

"Maybe...," Sanzu mumbled.

"I think so...," Konzen whispered.

"There, problem solved."

"That was a great conclusion, Tenpou. I never thought about that one," Hakkai praised. "Hm... it's weird. Goku and the other left since 2 hours ago but they haven't come back. I wonder if something happen..."

"WHAT?!"

"GOKU?!"

"I shouldn't have said anything..."

A step sounds heard from outside the room as well as a couple of people's voice. It was Goku, Kenren, and Gojyo's voices. All of them talked about something, but no one of the people in the room knew what it is. The door opened and Kenren stepped in with Gojyo. Hakkai walked toward them and welcomed them. He was going to do it before he realized Goku hadn't come in.

"Where's Goku?"

"Outside. Hey, Konzen, Tenpou, you have to see this!" Kenren said with burning eyes. Konzen and Tenpou watched him like he was going out of mind. "Hey, Goku! You can come in now!"

The monkey stepped in and hit everyone with sudden mild heart attack. He wasn't same with Goku that left with Kenren and Gojyo 2 hours ago. Now, he wore a black leather clothes which was armless and a long white pant. He didn't wear any shoes, but some shackles chained on his arms and legs. His brown hair became long like grew in fast speed without they could realize it. Konzen stared in shock and didn't even move an inch. In front of him, the only person who kept crossing in his mind stood, looked exactly like what he remembered. He mumbled something and then stepped to Goku slowly.

"G-Goku...?"

"TADAA!!" Goku jumped cheerfuly. "So, what do you think?!"

"Wh-... huh?" Konzen blinked.

"He he he, bet you're shock right through your bone! I buy it at a clothing store in the market place. I don't even know I'll find this kind of thing there!"

"Where'd you buy those shackles?" Sanzo asked.

"Same place. Oh, and the wig, too."

"What kind of clothing store sells that kind of shackles?"

"What do you think, Konzen?! Shock, huh?! He he h-...!"

Before Kenren could finish laughing, a hard punch landed on his cheek. The redhead fell to the hard floor and grunted in pain. He was about to stand and gave back what Konzen did to him, but he saw that face. Konzen's face was full with pain and anger. His body trembled all over and his face reddened. Without said another words, he left the room with the other stunned inside it.

"Just... what the hell is that?!" Kenren protested.

"You're kind of... I don't know what to say about this...," Tenpou sighed and helped Kenren to stand.

"I don't understand about it?! What did I do and make him angry like that?! Man... his punch is hurt like usual..."

"You know that Konzen really love Goku, right? Just like his own son..."

"U-huh."

"Goku doesn't remember him, and he always waiting for that moment when Goku's memory will come back. And now, you bring to him the old Goku he loves, but only his appearance. Not his true self... What'll happen to Konzen's feeling, seeing the person that he thought as his own son back to him? Do you understand now, Kenren?"

"... Ch... Damn..."

"Actually, I want to punch you too. But... you didn't do this on purpose, I assume. So... I won't. But make sure you don't do this for the second time," Tenpou said seriously.

"Okay... Oh, one more thing," Kenren caught Tenpou's attention again. "Goku's memory... maybe it'll come back after all."

"Huh...?"

"When I do the Hooking Finger, he seems like... you know, unfocused. And after that, he called me... Ken-niichan..."

"THAT'S-...!!" Tenpou shocked. "We should tell Konzen!"

"Wait! We've to wait a little longer. When the time comes... he'll remember it, even the most painful one. We've to get ready for that... If you tell Konzen now, he won't wait even just a minute and do what we don't want him to do."

"Yeah... I guess you're right... Goku..."

Tenpou and Kenren watched the Gensomaden team laughed with their monkey. Their face looked so happy, just like them 500 years ago. Suddenly, they felt a deep big urge to snatch Goku from them. But it won't help, because no matter what they did now, it won't give them much good. Outside the inn, Konzen stood under a cherry tree, stared at the moon. A wave of sadden crushed in his heart. He wanted to get his Goku back. A single drip of tear flowed out from his orbs and drop into the grass, marked it with painful feeling forever...

* * *

**Rie: FINISH!!! YAY, I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!!!**

**Gojyo: Just wait a minute?! How possible that clerk didn't fall for my charm?! (Protests with loud voice)**

**Kenren: And why should I flirting a... GUY?!?!**

**Rie: I don't know! Please, let me sleep!**

**Gojyo: I won't let you sleep until...!!**

**Hakkai: (Pats Gojyo's shoulder) Gojyo, where's our needs? You bought it, right?**

**Gojyo: ... MAN, I FORGOT!!!**

**Rie: Idiot... (Grumbles and goes to the door)**

**Sanzo: Wait! Tell me about the vote!!! (Comes out from nowhere)**

**Rie: Not now, that's not really important after all...**

**Konzen: (Appears, too) This's more important than your life, you know?! Now thell me about it!!!**

**Rie: Wh-what's wrong with you all?! OKAY, ABOUT THE VOTE... FOR NOW, THE WINNER IS STILL KONZEN!! SATISFIED?!?!**

**Konzen: YES!!**

**Sanzo: He's cheating! I object it!!**

**Rie: ACCEPT YOUR FATE!! For the readers, please keep voting and reviewing. I've think about the ending, but maybe you won't like it. Maybe I'll make a sequel for this story... if you like it... So, please review. ^_^ (Smiles and bows politely) NOW LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!!!**

**The other: WAIT A MINUTE!!**

**Rie: SOMEONE, HELP MEEEEEE!!!**


	6. Cherry Tree

**Rie: "Hi, readers! I'm here for the sixth chapter!"**

**Goku: "Why're you so late this time?!" (Folds his arms)**

**Rie: "I'm so sorry. There's some kind of accident and... all of my story in my laptop been deleted, erased, terminated, or anything you want to say about it. And for the readers, sorry for the long wait! I'm really, really, really sorry!**** I've promised to update it soon, but I can't!****" (Bows)**

**Gojyo: "They won't forgive you for this."**

**Rie: "They're not same with you, so you better keep silent!!"**

**Tenpou: "****Looks like we better start the story now... Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya, not Rie."**

**Rie: "I write this and it seems... longer than I thought. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry to write it so long..."**

**Sanzo: "Enjoy it if you want."**

**Hakkai: "... Sanzo, be nice."**

* * *

Konzen laid on his bed, didn't move even just an inch. His violet eyes glanced over the windows, where the sunlight found its way to come in. It was afternoon already, but the blond didn't feel like to get out from his bed. He wanted to sleep, forgot about everything that happened to him and thought about it just as a bad dream. A bad dream... A dream that'll disappeared when he opened his eyes from his long sleep... Still, everytime he closed his eyes, Goku's image from 500 years ago and Goku's image from yesterday kept crossing inside his mind. That budged him more than anything.

Yesterday, he thought his wish already been granted. He found his Goku, the one he knew in the past. But then, his dream crushed by his own trusty friend. That red head even laughed when he almost blew up his heart due to shock.

'_That bastard...! Just what the hell was he thinking about?! I should have punched him harder than that to fix his brain! Hell, I should have just killed him instead!'_ Konzen growled inside his mind and buried his head under the white pillow. '_Next time I see him, I'll make sure I've prepared a good coffin for...!'_

Before Konzen could finish his evil plan, a knocked heard from the door. Konzen stared with his sharp eyes but didn't let any sound escaped from his mouth. It was probably Tenpou or Hakkai who came to ask him to go down. Or maybe it was that stupid Kenren who came to apologize to him, which maybe a little impossible to happen. But, no matter whom it was outside, Konzen didn't want to open the door. He needed some time alone to calm himself down, far from crowd and everyone. Rather than asked whoever outside to go away, the blondie chose to kept silent and waiting until that knocker go away.

Still... looked like that plan didn't work right. Even after 10 minutes of waiting, the knock didn't stop; it even got louder and louder. Konzen growled in stress and accept his lose. He walked to the door and grabbed the door know. The blondy pulled it and opened the door with sour face, ready to yell at whoever kept disturbing his since 10 long minutes ago. But...

"Konzen? You're awake?"

The blond God stopped right away with his mouth opened half wide. In front of him, Goku stared at him with his golden eyes. He was the one who had knocked the door, not other else. That fact gave Konzen regret feeling since he didn't open the door.

"Goku? W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh... Ano, I just want to tell you... We're going to leave soon, so you better get ready if you want to go with us. And..."

"And?" Konzen asked, tilting his head curiously.

"... I'm sorry about yesterday. You know, about the clothes...," Goku said as bowing his head as low as his neck let him to. "I don't know, but I think it was my fault you punched Kenren yesterday. I was searching for you last night, but I couldn't find you. So... since you're here and awake right now... I'm really, seriously, so sorry about it... Please, forgive me!"

"Goku... It's not your fault. What makes you think it's your fault?"

"Um.. It's because..."

"Listen, you're not the one who's wrong here. So erase that kind of thing from your mind," the blonde smiled and stroke Goku's head. '_Kenren, look what you've done! You make Goku sad like this, and even make him searching for me all night along! I've changed my mind! I'll kill you, ask Kanzeon to revive you, make you apologize to Goku, and then kill you again!'_

"R-really?"

"Sure, really."

"He he he, thanks! I'm so worried that you'll never forgive me! So... are you coming with us?" Goku asked full with spirit.

"Of course I'm coming. That's... if you want me to come."

"Of course I want to! You know... you maybe always fighting with Sanzo and we just met about 2 days ag-... wait, is it 3? Well, we just met not long ago, but now you, Tenpou, and Kenren are part from our team! It won't be fun without you guys, if you ask me!"

"Thank you, Goku...," Konzen smiled warmly and once again stroke Goku's head, now even more gently than before.

"No problem! Let's go, everyone is waiting for us!"

"... You know? Goku... you haven't really changed since 500 years ago..."

"H-huh?" Goku tilted his head in confuse right when he just about to leave. He stared at Konzen and asked him another heart-breaking question to the God. "500 years ago? What're you talking about?"

"... Nothing, just... forget it. C'mon, everybody is waiting, right?" Konzen said and left, walking down the stairs alone.

"... Forget it, huh?" the monkey shook his head and followed his former master.

* * *

It had been 1 hour since all of them left the town, but neither Sanzo nor Konzen spoke to each other. Both of them kept turning their head away and grumbled. Hakkai, who drove the Jeep like usual, only could chuckle at them since there was nothing he could do. Sanzo sat on the front seat next to Hakkai and already burn more than 30 cigarettes due to his bad mood. Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou sat on the back seat with Goku and Gojyo. The Jeep didn't really comfortable from the first time, but now it even worse. Gojyo had to keep his balance to prevent himself from fell since he sat on the edge of the car. Goku felt like his bones almost broke as the older guys pinned him from any side each time the Jeep jerked.

"Hey, Bouzu! It won't hurt you to share your seat, so let Goku sit next to you!! We're almost dying here!!" Gojyo protested at the monk.

"I won't let HIM sit next to GOKU," Konzen growled and stared sharply at Sanzo.

"Oh, c'mon Konzen! Don't be so egoist! Goku is the smallest among us and he can share one seat with Sanzo!"

"I said NO."

"Then enjoy you torment, Bastard," Sanzo answered coldly, didn't even turn his head to look at the other on the back seat. "And you shouldn't protest like that, Kappa. I've said to you all that you better leave these stupid ancestors, but you kept bringing them with us. Now just shut your mouth and sit nicely."

"Grr...! This's your entire fault, Monkey!"

"What did you say, Kappa?!"

"You're the one who kept asking us to bring them together! Now look what you've done!!" the Gokiburi barked out loud at the Saru.

"Hey, you agree about that too before!! Don't blame it all at me!!"

"It's all YOUR FAULT! We're too far from the last town now, and we don't have any choice but bring them together until we reach the next...!!"

"Why don't you leave them here, then?" Sanzo cut Gojyo's word with his opinion.

"Hey, hey, hey! You've got to be joking! You want us to die again, huh?!" Kenren asked as jumping a bit from his position.

"Maybe... That won't be so bad."

"Maa, maa... Minna-san, I think you better stop your fight. Actually, it's a little hard for Hakuryuu to bring more than 5 persons... So, please don't give him another problem or all of us have to walk until the next town," Hakkai said with his gentle voice as turning his head to the other.

"H-Hakkai, front...!!!" Goku cried as pointing to the front side.

The spectacled man turned his head right away and almost screamed in shock. A big... more like a giant rock, fell right toward them. Hakkai stepped on the break right away in panic and turned the wheel to the other side. Kenren and Gojyo gulped but didn't even had a chance to grab anything before threw away from the Jeep. Konzen and Tenpou jumped out right away and brought Goku with them. Sanzo and Hakkai did the same thing right before Hakuryuu turned himself into his dragon form. Five of them landed smoothly, but unfortunately not Kenren and Gojyo. Both of the red head met the thick sand with their face first. Kenren stroked his red face and grunted in pain, but then just could laughing when looked Gojyo's head buried in the sand. He helped Gojyo with his uncontrollable laugh, Hakkai ran toward them right away to give Gojyo a fast treatment.

Sanzo's mood got worse, even more than before, when they faced their attackers. Kougaji and his team stood right on top of the fallen rock. Looked like it was their job, after all...

"Genjo Sanzo, hand over the scripture right away!" Kougaji shouted at Konzen.

"Hey, who'd you call SANZO?! I'm not that DROPPY EYES BOUZU!!!"

"Wha-...?! Two Sanzo?! Hey, I thought I already said NO MORE REPLICA!! We're wasting our money if we keep making them!!!"

"But... Kougaji-sama, we already stop the replica project about 4 days ago," Yaone told their leader, she also shocked about what happened in front of her eyes.

"So tell me, what's this?! 4 replicas... Wait, just 3? Where's Goku's?"

"Don't ask me," the monkey lifted his shoulders.

"Wait... Ahem, let me make something clear here," Kenren cut the conversation between them and stepped up. "I don't really like you say REPLICA and pointing at us like that. We're not what you said, so keep away that kind of think from your head."

"I don't care! Just hand over the scripture now!" Kougaji ordered again, still focused on the wrong person.

"I said I'm not THAT BOUZU!!! I'M KONZEN, K-O-N-Z-E-N!!!"

"STOP CALLING HIM BY MY NAME, YOU BASTARD!!" Sanzo also lost his temper.

"HAND OVER THE SCRIPTURE!!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!"

"Well... looks like another battle will begin right away...," Hakkai said and smiled like usual.

"Woohoo!! I'll fight Kougaji!!" Goku jumped out from his position and rushed to Kougaji. "HERE I COME!!!"

"I won't lose from the monkey!!" Gojyo, already back on his feet, summoned his Shakujou and ran toward his brother.

Kenren and Tenpou looked at each other and grinned. Konzen knew exactly what they were thinking and groaned. He scratched his head and sat on the rock, swinging his hand lazily as a sign that both of his comrades could do whatever they wanted. The leader of Western Army took of his sword and rushed toward Gojyo, who was in the middle of family fight. Dokugakuji widened his eyes as an unpredictable hard strike landed on his side. Gojyo gasped in shock since the same strike almost hit him on his head; it won't be impossible he'll lose his head it that got him. And for Tenpou... He looked at Goku and had an idea in his mind to help him, but changed it right away. Goku fought Kougaji with all of his strength, same with the prince himself. For such a sacral fight, it would be rude to interrupt that with another fighter. Then he looked at Hakkai who was in the middle of fight with Yaone.

Tenpou didn't have another choice... He actually didn't want to fight a woman, but looked like Yaone could fight better than he expected. Without another second thought, Tenpou ran toward Hakkai's side and joined him in battle. For Sanzo and Konzen... Both of them got the responsibility to take care of Lirin. The Youkai girl didn't stop struggled since the time her brother faced Goku. Konzen almost lost his temper and ready to rip Lirin's mouth with his hand. Sanzo sighed in stress and groped in sleeve. He took out a meat bun from it and gave it to Lirin right away, and the girl sat nicely like a house cat.

It didn't take more than 10 minutes to finish it. Gensomaden-Gaiden team won the battle easily, which Kougaji's team considered it as a cheat. 2 fight 1... of course it was cheating. Kougaji stepped back with his comrades as rubbing the corner of his mouth, swept the blood that flowed out from it. It looked like Goku hit the spot right there. The red head prince growled and called his dragons. He jumped into it and glared at Konzen with his sharp eyes.

"Just wait, Genjo Sanzo! I'll make sure we'll take the scripture away next time!!"

"I'M TELLING YOU, I'M NOT THAT CRAZY IDIOT FULL-WITH-LIES CORRUPT DROPPY-EYES MONK!!!" Konzen yelled out of his lung.

"DON'T CALL HIM BY MY NAME, YOU UNGRATEFUL ASSHOLE!!" Sanzo barked.

"And you, Goku...!" Kougaji ignored the blonds' protest and looked at the monkey. "The next time we meet, we'll settle this!"

"As you wish!" Goku smirked.

Kougaji smirked too and then left the scene with Konzen and Sanzo kept showering him with sarcasm. Yaone, Dokugakuji, and Lirin followed him soon after. Then, peace returned at the heroes' side... or maybe not. Both of the blond continued to fight, still with the same topic about Kougaji that called Konzen by Sanzo's name. Hakuryuu just flew and landed on Hakkai's shoulder, watching Sanzo and Konzen ready to start the World War 3. Hakkai just sighed and asked Hakuryuu to turn into Jeep. He jumped into it when Hakuryuu finished transform. Goku followed together with Tenpou and sat on the back seat. Gojyo and Kenren changed their look at each other and did their job. The redroach pulled Sanzo's collar and threw him to the front seat, while the Western Army's captain dragged Konzen's by his bang and placed him as he wish on the back seat. Then, still 100% noisy far from peace, the group continued their journey...

* * *

"Guys... Harahetta...," Goku mumbled as grabbing his own stomach. A loud grumble heard from it...

"Stupid monkey... All that you know is just eat and sleep," Gojyo said and exhaled his cigarette's smoke.

"What'd you say?!"

"You've got a problem with that?!"

"SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BECOME A FRESH DEAD MEAT," Sanzo pointed his gun to Gojyo and Goku. Konzen pissed when he saw Sanzo shoved his evoker to Goku's face and, again, started to fight with Sanzo. No one knew when the fight will over, wasn't it...

Hakkai drove the Jeep calmly and sometimes laughed a bit as hearing the noise from the back seat. They had reached the forest about 10 minutes ago, and there were nothing else but trees, trees, and... Brushes near the trees. It was almost impossible for the green clothed man to find a way out since no matter where he turned his head, everything he saw was leaves and wood. Goku at least lost his patience and found his appetite, which meant he won't shut still for even just a minute without whined for foods. Gojyo felt boring too and started to play with the monkey in his own way. Kenren and Tenpou were Gods, but they were still living things. They got boring as well and joined the conversation with Goku and Gojyo. Well... such a lively team...

Then, Hakkai thought a bit... They had gone far enough until now. It almost had been more than half day since they left the last town. And of course it won't hurt to stop for a while and took a fast rest. Hakkai smiled at his own thought and stopped the Jeep. Sanzo and Konzen stopped fighting and looked at him. The other who also busy chatting changed their look to each other in confuses and then stared at Hakkai.

"What's the matter, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked.

"Well... I heard Goku said he was hungry. So, it may be good for us to stop here for a while and get some rest. We have been going into a fight too, and it'll be best to replenish our energy. Am I right?" he replied with a smile.

"We don't have time for th-..."

"That's a good idea," Tenpou cut Sanzo right away.

"Yeah, I agree with that," Kenren nodded.

"Hey, I'll take out the food. Help me, Monkey," Gojyo said and grabbed the nearest pack he could reach.

"Alright, a picnic!!" Goku chirped happily.

"Heh, looks like you lose this one, Bouzu," Konzen smirked.

"Shut you shit, Low-life," Sanzo grumbled.

All of those men took out the food and drink from the Jeep. Lucky for them, near that location, a perfect place for them had been prepared; or maybe looked like it. Hakkai found it, a beautiful big cherry tree. Since it was spring, many of those trees grew nicely with its pretty flowers. Goku, the one who brought the box with water in it, grinned and squeaked in happiness when saw that scenery in front of him. Somehow, he just loved that place and very happy when heard they'll enjoy their picnic there. He ran to the side of the tree and put down the box on his hand. Hakkai helped Gojyo with the food and also placed the carpet under the tree. Sanzo smoked his cigarette with uncared look. At first he didn't want to stop there and waste his time with this kind of thing, but now he started to change his mind. Gojyo smirked and took out the water from the box, but accidentally took out the wrong bottle. The one he grabbed on was his beer bottle, which made Hakkai gave him one of cold and sharp look. The kappa just smiled and knew his beer share would decrease.

Gaiden team's expression looked a little different from Gensomaden's. They were smiling too, but inside their smile there were somekind of painful feeling. The cherry tree in front of them looked almost exactly same with the one they used as their picnic location 500 years ago. It was such a precious and beautiful memory, but now it turned into a sad one... Their smiles, their laughs, their cheerful voice... all of it were disappeared.

"Hey, Konzen!" Goku grinned. "C'mon, we'll start the picnic! You too, Kenren, Tenpou!"

"Don't be such a slowpoke! You won't get your share if you just standing there!" Gojyo yelled.

"Comming," Konzen replied. He took a deep breath and then looked at Kenren and Tenpou, nodded, and three of them walked toward the other. Konzen sat on the right side of Goku, since the other side had been filled by Sanzo. Kenren sat next to Gojyo and Tenpou sat next to Hakkai.

"Could you give me the beer?" Kenren asked politely.

"Sure," Hakkai smiled and shared Gojyo's beer. The redroach was about to protest, but Hakkai smiled at him with his dark aura stood behind him. Gojyo stepped back and just sighed; he knew this would happen...

"This's good. I like the taste," Tenpou said to Hakkai as swallowing his food.

"Thanks. Eat as much as you like, but please leave some for Goku. He has a really big appetite."

"Heh, I know that for a long time."

"Hey, hey, hey! Gojyo, Kenren, let's climb the tree and see who's the winner! It'll be fun!!" Goku jumped around and pointed to the top of the tree. Kenren's eyes widened for a moment, but then turned into normal again. He remembered, 500 years ago he was the one who asked Goku to climb the tree...

"Alright! Hey, Kenren! Are you coming too?!" Gojyo asked as standing and walked near the tree's trunk.

"Y-yeah..."

"Be careful," Hakkai warned.

"OKAY! LET'S DO IT!! ONE... TWO... THREE!!!"

Goku rushed with full speed to the top. Gojyo and Kenren followed him from behind. For Goku who had the lowest weight among three of them, he had the biggest potential to reach the top first. The redroach grumbled at his own disability to climb that high tree. For Kenren, he just climbed and climbed without said even just one word. Just when Gojyo looked up, he had to accept that he already lost in that battle. Goku stood in the highest branch of the tree and laughed at Gojyo who just reached the middle of the tree. Well, the monkey's playground was the tree, right? Kenren sighed and accepted his lost faster than Gojyo could. He just climbed to the nearest branch and sat there, enjoyed the scenery around him. Gojyo didn't want to give up yet and continued climbing the tree.

Below, under the tree, Konzen, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Tenpou busy with their own activity. Sanzo smoked like usual and took some sip of the beer. Konzen tasted some of Hakkai's cooking and smiled as the flavor amusing him. But both of the blond still like before, couldn't stay calm in front of each other for even just a minute. Sanzo accidentally took the food that Konzen just about to take. Then... they fought again. Hakkai and Tenpou already saw that kind of thing and didn't want to destroy their own happiness with trying to stop them. They just helped each other and ate together.

"What do you think, Tenpou?" asked Hakkai when gave Tenpou another food he made.

"Hm... it tastes great, I like the flavor."

"Good, I'm glad you like it."

"HAKKAI!!" Goku yelled from above. Hakkai looked up and saw the monkey waved at him. "Leave some for me, okay?!"

"OKAY, GOKU!!" Hakkai answered. The Saru just smiled, continued his watching program and sometimes laughed at Gojyo who hadn't given up. Hakkai and Tenpou also chuckled as watching their red haired comrade. "They sure have a fun time."

"Yeah, you're right," Tenpou said, his eyes focused on Goku. The green clothed man seemed notice it and then started the conversation with new topic.

"Goku... you really want to take him away...?"

"...hai..."

"...I'm sorry... I can't-..."

"I know, you can't give him to us, right?" Tenpou cut Hakkai's words, his expression turned into the serious one.

"Yes. He's too important for me, for us... If it wasn't because of him, maybe I've lost one of my eye... And maybe I've died now because there's no one that showering me with smile and cheerful laugh..."

"...Do you... Can you imagine our feeling now, especially Konzen's?"

"H-huh? Konzen's feeling?" Hakkai blinked in confuse.

"Goku... Konzen was the one who met him first. He's Goku's master... no, maybe Goku's father is more fit for him. Goku is the one who changed him, the one who saved him from boredom and craziness in Tenkai. And... Goku is his SUN, while Konzen also Goku's SUN. The one that hurt Konzen most is... lost the one he wants to protect, the one he wants to stay by his side... Goku. Kenren and I also think him as our family..."

"I understand about that, but... have ever think about our feeling after you take him away from us?"

"...," Tenpou stayed silent.

"For me, he just like my own son. Since the time I lost Kanan, my world turned into dark. But Goku came and filled the darkness with his bright light. He may looks like a naive and short-minded kid with big appetite, but he's more than that for the three of us. He's our... hope and happiness. Life means nothing without happiness and hope...," Hakkai said. "I... We can't afford to lose him."

"It may sound rude... but we'll steal him away if we must. We'll do anything to get him back, even if that means all of you will hate us and kill us in the end."

"Then we'll kill you before you steal him."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is."

Both of the spectacle men changed look and smirked at each other. Their smile looked like their usual gentle smile, but inside it mixed some kind of spirit and serious feeling. Hakkai's hand gripped tightly and he acted just like ready to shoot his Chi anytime. Tenpou took another sip of his beer, but his other hand looked ready to take out his sword. And then, with Goku and Gojyo who still busy with their race... Kenren was the only of of them who already disposed his interest in the battle. Gojyo, still full with spirit, almost reached the top of the tree where Goku stood on. Goku inspirited Gojyo with his own way; calling him Gokiburi, Lechy Kappa Butt-head, Pervert Redroach, or anything that crossed inside his mind. Started to get bored with his playmate, Goku turned his head and watched around him, where the green colored leaves painted his viewpoint. He withdrew a deep breath and relaxed his body a bit. It was so comfortable, at least until another flashback suddenly crashed inside his mind.

Just like before, everything suddenly disappeared and filled with pitch darkness. The only thing Goku could see was black and black, there were nothing but that. The forest and every sound he heard before sucked into the emptyness... Goku gripped tight on the trunk and just about to went down to search the other when he saw something below. Not far from his position, a man with short red hair sat nicely on one of the tree branches. He turned his head up and faced Goku, smirked friendly at him. Under the tree, Goku saw two people chat with each other. One of them had long black hair and wore white coat, while the other had long blond hair. The blond one sat under the cherry tree and smiled peacefully.

"_...I see. That's something I'd like to see."_

The monkey felt his heart squeezed for some reason. But then, the scenery around him faded and turned into normal. The darkness slowly filled with green color and the voice came back, all of it. Goku snapped back to reality when suddenly someone gripped his hand. He jerked and saw Gojyo already reached him, arrived at the top of the tree.

"See?!" he asked proudly. "I can do it if I want! Piece of cake!"

"..."

"Hey, Goku! Say something! Oh, I know! You're too shocked that I also can reach this place, huh?!" Gojyo asked again, but Goku still kept silent and looked at him with his empty stare. "Goku...! Hey, Monkey!"

Gojyo started to feel annoyed and pulled Goku a little harder, but what happened was far from what he expected. Goku's body went limp and lost its balance. The redhead watched it in disbelief when Goku slipped off from the branch and fell down. He tried to reach Goku's hand, but he couldn't catch it on time.

"Oh no...! HAKKAI!!!" The Gokiburi's scream caught everyone's attention. Time felt just like it was stopped when they saw Goku went right toward the ground.

"GOKU!!!" Kozen and Sanzo yelled at the same time.

Hakkai was just about to stand when he thought he could make it on time, but stunned in shock when saw the back of Goku's head hit the tree. He couldn't even move when saw it, too surprised and afraid to think what he had to do. Tenpou gripped his hand and ran below Goku. Fortunately, he was fast enough to catch the monkey. Goku feel right toward his hand and saved... Konzen sighed in relief while Sanzo swept his cold sweat. Both of their heartbeat still unnatural, but better than before when they saw Goku fell; their hearts almost stopped beating that time. Goku opened his eyes a bit and the first thing he looked was Tenpou's worried expression. He just smiled at him...

"Thanks... Ten-chan...," he said. And then, he passed out.

"Goku...?! GOKU!!" Tenpou shook Goku's body.

"Let me check him!" Hakkai stepped up and rushed toward Tenpou and Goku. Kenren and Gojyo just arrived on the ground with shocked look when Konzen and Sanzo ran toward the injured man. "He just fainted, maybe because of shock. The back of his head hit the branch hard..."

"Is he going to be okay?!" Kenren asked.

"I guess... But I can't tell he's okay now. I'm afraid something bad happened to his head because of the impact..."

"JUST TELL ME, IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY?!"

"I don't know! All we can do now is let him rest and wait until he wakes up!"

"... Damn...!"

"Goku...," Tenpou looked at Goku with concerned look.

"Tenpou... Ten-chan...," Konzen said, staring at Tenpou with serious look. "Tenpou, what's the meaning of this? Why's Goku calling you Ten-chan?"

"H-huh? T-that's..."

"Tenpou...," Kenren whispered, moving closed to Tenpou.

"You know something about this too, right, Kenren?" the long blond haired man asked. "Tell me... What's the meaning of this?"

Kenren and Tenpou gulped and stared back at Konzen, but with uncomfortable look. They didn't want to tell him, but it looked like it can be helped. The other member of the group also looked at them with curious look. Sanzo looked at them like he wanted to join in this conversation. Hakkai and Gojyo didn't say anything, but Kenren and Tenpou knew well that both of them didn't want to be left in this one... They better prepared some good explanations...

* * *

**Rie: "And that's all for this chapter. What do you think?"**

**Kenren: "Not bad, I guess..."**

**Goku: "Ouch, my head is hurt...!" (Rubs the back of his head) "Why my I hit my head to the branch, it was so... HURT!"**

**Rie: "I'm sorry... but that's the part of the story. Oh yeah, about the vote...!"**

**Sanzo: "Yeah, I know. Konzen is the winner. Yay, say horray for him." (smokes his cigarette)**

**Rie: "You better happy this time, Sanzo, 'coz you're the winner!"**

**Sanzo: "W-what?"**

**Konzen: "WHAT?!"**

**Rie: "Yup, Sanzo is the winner this time! Say horray for Sanzo!!" (Raises her hand)**

**Sanzo: "HORRAY!! ENJOY MY VICTORY, KONZEN!"**

**Konzen: "SHUT UP, YOU BOUZU! YOU JUST LUCKY THIS TIME!"**

**Rie: "For the readers, thanks for the review until this. I'm happy that you like my story." (Smiles)**

**Goku: "I'm happy, too! Oh, please review!"**

**Hakkai: "Until next time!"**


	7. Don't Want To Be Alone

**Goku: "Hi, everyone! The seventh chapter at l****as****t arrived!"**

**Gojyo: "It sure is another long update! Hey, Rie! Just what is your reas-...?!" (Realize that Rie isn't there) "Huh? Where's she?"**

**Hakkai: "That's weird... Usually, she always here when we open the story..." (Rub his chin)**

**Konzen: "What're you doing? I thought you already start the story..."**

**Hakkai: "Oh, hello, Konzen. We're just about to start, but... Do you know where Rie is?"**

**Konzen: "Her? She said s****h****e had something**** to do and will join us later. Why don't you just start the story now? You surely don't want to make this any longer, right?"**

**Gojyo: "Guess you're right. Okay, time for the disclaimer!"**

**Goku: "Saiyuki belongs to Rie only in her dream! That's all!"**

**Gojyo: "Hey, I was just about to say that! Get back here, MONKEY!!" (Run to catch Goku who already flee from the scene)**

**Hakkai: "Enjoy the story!"**

**Konzen: "Rie said sorry for the long wait and... hope you like it."**

* * *

...Tenkai...

Kanzeon calmly watched the scenery inside her lotus pond like usual from her seat. On the water, Sanzo-ikkou and Konzen-ikkou's image could be seen clearly; as well as their faces which looked so messed up. The Goddess's face kind of lack of expression, but inside her head a lot of thing flooded. Jiroushin, who stood right beside her, also thought about everything he saw. He took a glance over Kanzeon and just about to say something when Kanzeon cut him.

"I know... He already gets the third pieces of his memories."

"Does that mean he'll remember everything?"

"He will. What I did 500 years ago was locked his memory... I couldn't bring myself to erase it," Kanzeon said quietly. The part when he met Goku at the Heaven's Gate after everything was over played at her mind like a video. She could remember it clearly; Goku didn't even budge and just kneeled in front of that gate. His diadem didn't just crack, it was completely broken. Kanzeon also remembered the tears that flowed from those golden orbs, full with pain that unbearable for such an innocent kid...

"Then... What'll happen if he remembers everything?"

"I don't know. We just have to see and leave everything at his former master, don't you think?"

"Kanzeon-sama...," Jiroushin just stared at the Merciful Goddess.

"Just 1 more piece... When he gets it, his memories will be complete. He'll remember everything, even the most painful one... When that happened, the first thing they'll do will be the hardest task. Do you think we should join in this drama... Nataku?"

A boy with long silver hair sat motionless on the chair near Kanzeon's. He had a pair of Golden eyes just like Goku, but his seemed so dull and empty of life. The boy didn't move and just stared at Goku's image at the pound. He looked like death but the warmth hadn't left his body. His breath still embraced him with the beats of his heart. For 500 long years he kept in that state; far from life but not really close to death. Kanzeon stood and left her chair, then walked to the side of the broken killing doll. She stood there, placed her hands at the side of his seat and lowered her body a bit to balance their height.

"I can't do anything... It's their job now to finish what they had started. Will you forgive me, Nataku?" Kanzeon asked with low voice that almost sounded like a whisper. But the replied was only silence.

* * *

Dark already arrived before they could find a way to finish their problem. There were no other choices but camped inside the forest that night. Hakuryuu seemed restless and never left Goku's side even for just a minute. Hakkai placed a wet towel on the boy's head and covered him with warm blanket. There was no blood or scar he found around the impact area, but he couldn't feel any relief crossed inside his heart. Goku hadn't awake since that afternoon and looked so troubled in his sleep. The spectacle man found a bit warm temperature on Goku, but it won't threaten his life. What concerned him most was why Goku didn't wake up no matter how much he shook his body. The monkey he knew will jump out from his bed when dinner time came. But now supper already over about 1 hour ago and Goku didn't show any sign to open his eyes; not even a little...

Hakkai knew well that just sat and kept worrying won't help; he rather chose to start what they wanted to get over with. He patted Hakuryuu and cared Goku's face, then went to the other near the fire. The moon was shining brightly, but their faces were far from light. Sanzo and Gojyo couldn't bring themselves to restrain their will from smoking. They already sucked about 6 packs but the sour look on their face didn't decreased; maybe it just increased as times passing by. Konzen also kept silent with no voice escaped from his locked-tightly mouth. He just stared at both of his comrades with his cold sharp yet expressionless eyes. Tenpou and Kenren were the guilty one in this matter and they had to accept it. The awkward silence won't get away until Hakkai arrived and sat near Sanzo and Gojyo.

"Can we start the conversation now?"

"... Speak up," Konzen commanded.

"A-about what?" Kenren asked, pretended like he didn't understand what Konzen talked about.

"Try to run from our conversation and it won't be just your hair that has red color," Sanzo pointed her evoker at Kenren's head, and the Western Army's leader knew it wasn't just a threat.

"I-I understand..."

"Tell me everything. Now."

"Konzen... We're doing this for you and Goku's sake," Tenpou explained.

"I don't care! For fucking GOD's sake...!! You don't have the right to hide it from me! So tell me the freaking thing you know, all of it!!"

"Calm down, Konzen," Hakkai put his hand on Konzen's shoulder and pushed the man down. "Tenpou, Kenren, all of us want to know about this matter as well. Tell us everything," he said. Even Hakkai sounded so serious this time, more than when he talked to Tenpou at the picnic.

"...I guess we should tell them, Kenren. They're right, we can't hide it from them forever..."

"But, Tenpou...!" Kenren wanted to protest but he realized what Tenpou said was more than right. "...Ck, fine! I'll tell you guys everything. Goku's memory... maybe will come back soon."

"WH-WHAT?!" the entire team; except Kenren, Tenpou, and Goku; shouted in surprise.

"Hey, what's with the shocked voice?"

"What do you mean?" Hakkai asked, his voice was far from calm.

"Just like what I said, Goku's memory maybe will come back soon," Kenren repeated what he just said. "I know, you want to ask how did I know about that, right, Konzen? You've seen the proof too, haven't you?"

"Proof? What proof?" Konzen now started to get confused by his comrade's words.

"Remember about how Goku called me Ten-chan?" Tenpou started to get his part. "That's the one. Goku remembered about me, so do with Kenren."

"Kenren?"

"The day you punched him because that clothes, that was the day when Goku called him Ken-niichan. There's something I want to ask you... Have you seen the sign of Goku that probably proofed he gets a piece of memory about you?"

"I-...," Konzen was starting to recall about everything that appeared inside his head when Sanzo's eyes widened all of a sudden. The entire team focused their eyes at him who showed an expression that didn't looked so nice...

"What did Goku use to call you?" he asked seriously to his ancestor.

"It's Konzen... Wait. Could it be...?"

Sanzo nodded and drowned inside his own thought. The other changed their looks while Konzen worked on his brain to remember the night when he first met with Goku again. That night, the time when he, Goku, and that Bouzu slept inside the same room...

* * *

*~FLASHBACK~*

"_NOOO!! KONZEEEEN!!!" Goku shouted and sat up, waking up from his sleep and back to reality._

"_Goku, what's wrong?!" Sanzo asked, 100% worried._

"_K-Kon... Kon-Konzen...!! Wh-where's Konzen?!"_

"_I'm here, Goku. Hey, what's wrong?"_

"_Konzen... I...," Goku talked but then stopped on his own. He thought about it for a minute and then started to speak again. "No... It's nothing, really..."_

"_Really? Goku, you look so pale," Konzen placed his hand on Goku's forehead. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Yeah... I'm sure..."_

"_... Well, go back to sleep then. You surely need it," Sanzo said, pushing Goku to the bed and covered him with blanket._

"_Okay... Thank you, Sanzo, Konzen... Good night."_

"_Good night, Goku," Sanzo and Konzen answered._

_*~END FLASHBACK~*_

* * *

It was the sign that he thought was nothing to think about. That time, the only thing that crossed inside his mind was just Goku dreamed about him. Just that and he forgot about it on the morning. Now he realized it was something that even more important than fighting with Sanzo to get Goku's attention. That night, Goku suddenly woke up from his dream world and called his name like crazy. His voice was shaking, so was his medium-sized body. If what Kenren and Tenpou said were true, that it was the sign that could become a proof that Goku caught a piece of memory about him... What the hell was wrong with him that made it took this long to realize about that? Even Kenren that dumber than him could find about it sooner...

For Gensomaden team... Hakkai and Gojyo slowly understand where this conversation was going to just with looked at the other expressions. Goku's memory will came back soon, but for some reason that didn't shake their heart with happiness. Actually, a small wave of hope just left their body that moment. Sanzo felt the same thing with them. It was a good thing that Goku will remember about his past, but that meant... The possibility that he'll leave three of them will be bigger than before. Just the thought that it would happened soon was enough to spread anxious feeling at them.

"Why-... Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Konzen barked at both of his comrade.

"And let you mess everything up?! Ask if!" Kenren replied. "I know well about you, same with Tenpou. You won't stay still if we tell you that and you'll probably confront Goku right away and force him to remember..."

"But hide everything from me is-...!!"

"We understand about that, Konzen. We're the wrong one in this matter, but we did that because we don't have any choice," Tenpou said.

"Why don't you tell any of us about it?" now Hakkai also spoke up. Sanzo and Gojyo stared at Gaiden team with the same curious eyes; they wanted to know the same thing as the green clothed man.

"Don't think badly of us because of it, but... For us right now, you're still our enemy."

"E-enemy?"

"What do you mean with that?" Gojyo tensed up a bit.

"You don't want to let us take Goku, right? Anyone who gets in our way... Is our enemy. And please, don't try to deny it. Behind your friendly act, I know you also feel the same thing."

"Good if you know, I don't have to explain about it again," Sanzo stated coldly. "Just for you know, I've never, since the first time we met, think any of you as my friend. You're my enemy, and anything happened won't change that fact."

"Sanzo-..."

"Don't cut him, Hakkai. To tell you the truth, I'm on the same boat as him," Gojyo confessed. "You too, right?"

"Well, I..."

"I heard your conversation with Tenpou before, so I know well about it. You can't fool me," Sanzo blurted everything. "So, we know where this conversation is going to. Let's get this over with-..."

"NOOOOOO!!!"

The entire group snapped back from the sudden loud voice. Every pair of eyes turned into the new object that trashed around over the ground. It was Goku... Hakkai stood up right away and rushed toward the monkey, as well with the other. The green clothed man placed his hand on Goku's shoulder and used all his strength to calm him. Gojyo also participated in this; knew Hakkai couldn't do anything if Goku didn't stop struggling. For some reason, Goku didn't stop cried and yelled like he was in pain. Fear and suffer described perfectly on his face in his restless sleep. Tears leaked out from behind his eyelids that covered both of his eyes, kept flowing like a small river. This kind of picture made all of those men didn't have enough power even just to see it.

Just with a little physical contact, Hakkai found something was wrong with Goku. His temperature seemed higher than before and of course it worsened his condition. The fever made him saw illusion or probably gave him a nightmare. Whatever that was, surely it had a bad effect for the brown haired boy. Sweat covered his body just like a second skin while his breath also started to get heavier by the times.

"Hakkai, do something!" Gojyo said in panic, his voice heard unstable due to tire from restrain Goku from kicking Hakkai who treated him.

"I try!" Hakkai responded. "Goku, wake up! C'mon, open your eyes!"

"Hey, it's not funny, Chibi! You can't keep sleeping now!" Kenren got carried with the situation.

"N-no...!! D-don't...!!"

"Goku-...!" Konzen grabbed one of Goku's hand. His hands were shaking terribly, even almost same with the sick one.

"Don't g-go...!! Konzen...!!!"

"Wh-... What?" everyone blinked in confuse.

"Ken-niichan...!! Ten-chan...!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Goku shouted like crazy and tightened his grip on Konzen's hand. He started to trashing around wilder than before like tried to get away from something.

"Goku, calm down!!" Sanzo grabbed Goku's empty hand and held it tight. "No one will leave you, so calm the hell down!!"

"NO!! DON'T DIE...!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!!!"

"Ck! What the fuck is he talking about?!"

"D-die...? Don't tell me he...," Konzen's brain started to work in it's on. "He remembers about it."

"About what?!"

"The time I die, and also the moment he lost Kenren and Tenpou... He remembers it!" he said about it again. He supposed to happy because Goku remember another important part of his memories, but now he couldn't show any of that feeling. It even buried deep down with worry in his heart that he couldn't feel it. "From all the time he can remember, why must now?!?!?!"

"This's not good...," Hakkai mumbled. "Fever already makes him at this state. If that memory comes to him now...!!"

CRACK!!

A sudden cracked sound heard clearly by the entire team before drown in Goku's painful scream. All of them knew that voice won't be a good sign, but they didn't have any choice but to make sure. They lowered their head and then stared at the diadem on Goku's head. There was a big crack on the surface that it looked like the youkai limiter ready to break down even just by a slight touch. And if that thing really broke to pieces, The Great Sage Seiten Taisei surely won't let them live for long after he came out to the stage. But with Goku's condition, maybe even Seiten Taisei won't last long... That was one of the good point, but double bad point. Now they had two good reasons to do their best to fix everything in such a limited time.

Sanzo gulped and unconsciously slipped his hand to touch the cold iron on his weapon. Fear rushed inside him as he imagined the worst thing that could happen if nothing changed. There were just two option for him when everything out of control. First, just kept dodge the Great Sage's attack. That fierce creature would run out of energy faster since Goku didn't give him much good now. When the times come, he'll probably die from fever and tiredness. Then the second choice... Actually, Sanzo rather chose the first option even though he didn't really want to admit it and hate both of it. He remembered what he said to Goku on that snowy day. When Goku lost control, when he gone crazy... Sanzo would be the one to finish him off. And maybe the day had come now for him to fulfill his promise. Just shot him right when the diadem broke. Easy to say, hard to do.

Konzen stared at Goku and felt tears started to fill both of his eyes. He didn't want to see Goku like this; he wanted to run away and hide until everything is over. Until Goku finished with his suffer and back to his feet with his cheerful smile. But he knew that he didn't have the courage to leave his small precious sun in his horrible pain. It had happened before in Tenkai, and everything ended smoothly. Seiten Taisei released for the first time and gave Goku a lot of trouble to handle; as well for the other three who took care for him. But then Konzen could make everything better and Goku back to his normal form. Still... Even though it happened back then, will the same result come out for this matter he faced now? What if it's different...? What if the Great Sage won't turn back into the happy-go-lucky monkey? And what if Seiten Taisei died as Seiten Taisei, didn't even give Goku a change to remember all of his past? Didn't even give Goku a second change to call Konzen like 500 years ago...

The same distress also crossed in the other's mind. Hakkai, Gojyo, Kenren, and Tenpou did their best to make a better situation. Goku's scream echoed in their head and they wanted to stop it. It was horrible, scary, and hurt them every time they heard it. Just like thousand needle stabbed them at heart... They wanted it to over, but didn't know what to do.

"G-Goku, listen to me! LISTEN TO ME!" Gojyo commanded, his voice shaking so bad like his hand. "You've got to calm down!"

"That's right, Goku! Take a deep breath and calm yourself!" Tenpou placed his hands on Goku's cheeks and turned Goku's head to face him. The heat on Goku's skin felt bad when he touched it, but he didn't willing to pull back.

"Stop making me worry! Open your eyes, Goku! OPEN YOUR EYES!!" Kenren shouted in panic.

"Konzen, Sanzo! Help us here! Hold Goku's arms and legs, try to stop him from struggling! Kenren, use the bowl in the bag to get a water from the river near here! Gojyo, get another blanket and new towel, we need it right away!" Hakkai gave his instruction.

Both of the blonds did as they told to. Sanzo grabbed Goku's arm and felt how powerful yet weak the kid right now. He was so hot, burning up from his bone to the last of his hair. As for Konzen, he held Goku's feet in his hands and silently begged everything would over soon. If only he could, he won't even think twice to change his place with Goku. He didn't mind to suffer and die if he had to, if that meant Goku will be okay.

"Please, Goku...! Enough with this...," he bowed his head and placed it on the legs he gave a grip. "Open your eyes, Goku. Please..."

"K-Kon... zen....," Goku mumbled. His lifted his eyelids and revealed the blurry eyes behind it.

"Yes, it's me... It's Konzen."

"S-San... zo... Where-...?"

"Right here, I'm right beside you," Sanzo tightened his hand as he spoke. His voice was far from calm, but he kept trying to hide it. He wanted to scream and kill someone; anyone, he didn't give a shit who it was; just to throw away his stress.

"I'm scared... Don't leave me, please...!" the monkey started crying and stopped trashing around. "Don't want... to be... 'lone any-... more...!"

"You won't be alone, Goku! I'm here... We're here for you!"

"Lie... You're lying...! Y-you told... me... you're go-... going t-to... stay with m-me...! But you... leave me-...!!"

"God, please stop it...," Konzen begged as crying his heart out. "Goku, look at me. Look at me...," he said as released Goku's legs and pulled Goku's face toward his.

"Ko-...Konzen..."

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here for you, so you're not alone anymore. See, we're here... We're here for you..."

"R-really...? You w-won't leave me... again?"

"Promise. I'm promise..."

"Th-then... I'm gl-... glad... Konzen... San-...zo...," Goku mumbled unclearly and then drifted back to his dreamless sleep.

Kenren back with a bowl full with water when Gojyo brought a thick blanket and towel with him. Tenpou took the blanket and tucked Goku under that cover, his expression still a bit sour. Hakkai thanked Kenren for his help and drowned the towel into the water, then squeeze it and placed it on Goku's forehead. The monkey stopped moving and screaming, the only sound that came out from him was a small snore that everyone could barely hear. But it was better than saw him noisy in pain, not in happiness. The heat on Goku's body hadn't reduced even just a bit and it concerned Hakkai a lot. For about 2 hours he didn't left his position and kept monitoring his friend's condition. Sometimes, the other gave Hakkai time to rest while they did the watch job for him. Goku moaned a couple time but didn't showed any sign to open his eyes. Konzen and Sanzo sighed as put their focus on the monkey. There was just one thing that important right now; the bad situation hadn't over, but at least it was getting better...

Morning had come at last, but the group didn't feel refreshed at all. Instead, a great urge to catch some 'Z's kept flooding in their head. Hakkai's head moved back and forth, showed how tired he was for the tight watch job. Konzen and Sanzo tried to keep their eyes open, but failed right before the sun rose. Kenren, Tenpou, and Gojyo didn't had a chance to complete their mission as they fell asleep after Goku calmed down last night. They just woke up a couple times to help Hakkai, but then back to sleep again not long after Hakkai ready to continue his duty.

Hakkai thought maybe it won't be so bad to get some rest for a moment. After all, nothing bad happened about 3 hours ago and Goku already calm in his sleep, his temperature was going down a couple hours ago and now back to normal. The green clothed man rubbed his eyes and loosened his numb muscle. Just when he about to lie down and closed his eyes, a small whimper came out from Goku's mouth. Goku stirred a bit and moaned, he turned his head left and right as his hand reached his face to rub a small circle around the middle between his eyes. Hakkai rose up and calling Goku's name with ridiculously loud voice. The other heard it, of course, and snapped back from their sleep. Gojyo jumped and turned his head like crazy, just as a sudden attack came to them. Kenren and Tenpou gave a long 'Whaaaa-...?' and rubbed their eyes. Konzen and Sanzo blinked a bit before could use their brain to observe the situation.

"Everyone, I think Goku just about to wake up," Hakkai informed.

"Seriously?!" Kenren stood up in excitment. He forgot that Tenpou leaned on his back and fell when he got up.

"Man, that took long enough for the monkey," Gojyo smirked, his heart full with blooming flower when the news arrived at his ears. "C'mon, _Saru_! Time to rise and shine!"

"Goku!" Sanzo and Kozen said at the same time, but now didn't even bother to bark at each other. They rushed toward Goku and knelt there, waiting until the kid lifted his eyelids and greet them with his smile.

Goku opened his eyes with a slight groan slipped out from his lips. The sunshine sure was bright enough and blinded him for a moment. The older men sighed in relief as the youngest-looking member came back to them. The monkey rubbed his eyes and the back of his head, and then yawned like nothing had happened. It felt like the horrible moment last night was just a nightmare. Konzen smiled and put his hand on Goku's shoulder, pulled him closer to him and gave him a warm hug.

"Thank God...! You're awake, Goku! I'm so glad-...!!"

"Hey, back off!!" Sanzo growled and pulled Konzen away from 'his' monkey. "Don't you dare to lay a hand on him!"

"Who do you think you are?!" Konzen yelled back.

"Sanzo-... Konzen-...??" Goku said, tugging the blonds' cloth as he called.

"Yeah, Goku?"

"Who're they?"

Konzen stared at Goku in confuse when Sanzo looked at the point that Goku showed. Hakkai, Tenpou, Kenren, and Gojyo didn't had a chance to speak as Goku gave them an unfamiliar eyes. He didn't recognize them...

* * *

**Rie: "And that's all! How is it? Good or bad?"**

**Sanzo: "Where've you been all this time?"**

**Rie: "Well... I have something important to do."**

**Sanzo: "Something that more important than us?" (Glare at Rie)**

**Rie: "N-no... Maybe yes. But all of you are important for me, too! Seriously!" (Try to convice Sanzo) "Anyway, now's time for the VOTE!"**

**Goku: "Let me! Let me! Let me!"**

**Rie: "Sure, go ahead!"**

**Goku: "Alright! Ahem... The winner for this time is...!"**

**Gojyo: "SANZO!!!" (Push Goku aside) "There, now we're fair!"**

**Goku: "What?! You Kappa-...!!!" (Fight with Gojyo)**

**Rie: "......... Well, I get 9 for the vote. 5 for Sanzo, 3 for Konzen, and 1 for none of them. It may change later, so... keep review and vote, please! Thank you very much!" ^_^**


	8. You forget! AGAIN!

**Rie: "Um... Hi, Guys. Sorry for the very long long wait." (Giggles awkwardly)**

**Goku: "..." (Keeps staring in silence)**

**Kenren: "..." (Same as Goku)**

**Rie: "... C'mon, Guys, forgive me... I have a good reason this time, okay? So I was-..."**

**Gojyo: "The disclaimer, please." (Completely ignoring Rie)**

**Tenpou: "The characters belongs to Minekura Kazuya, not the girl who made this fic.."**

**Rie: "Please-..."**

**Konzen: "Enjoy the story."**

**Rie: "... You guys are angry at me, aren't you...?"**

**Sanzo: "Ask yourself."

* * *

**

"Wh-what're you talking about, Goku...?" Hakkai questioned, blinking confusedly from the sudden shocking respond. There were just too much hard times lately and also no guarantee they wouldn't get a heart attack.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, monkey," Gojyo forced himself to make a fake laugh. "But you see the problem is... Here, I'm not laughing and that's not funny enough for me. So drop it already, don't ruin my sunny morning."

"What makes you think I'm joking?" Goku tilted his head toward his somehow unknown companions. "So... Let me guess. You're Sanso and Konzen's friends? Well, nice to meet you, I'm-..."

"C'mon, cut it out already or I'll snatch your breakfast! You know I'm deadly serious here!" Kenren cut him right away, had the youngest annoyed glare bestowed upon him. "But hey, glad to have you back with us! You surely gave me a Goosebumps last night!" the red head general continued and trapped Goku inside his big brother hug, chocking him without realizing it.

"Gah! Let go of me!"

"H-hey, stop struggling! You'll make us kiss the ground face fir-...!"

"Then GET OFF ME, OLD MAN!"

The general gapped and lost his balance when the monkey broke free from his embrace. Just like the hit he would receive soon didn't enough, Goku gave a nice hard step on his foot. Kenren successfully let out a short but painful scream as he met the ground with a loud *thump*. While Tenpou jumped on his position and quickly approached his wounded friend, Gojyo gladly took his time and laughed cheerfully. The tension and awkward moments had been haunted him since a couple days ago so it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun over someone's sufferings, especially when he had been waiting for it.

Sanzo and Konzen chose to keep their mouth shut for a moment and stared at Hakkai, hopping for a little explanation. But nothing came from the spectacled man as he also wondered what was happening himself. Hearing Goku yelled at Gojyo wasn't an unusual experience for them, actually it had became one of their daily music and something would missing if he didn't do it even for just one day. But... There were a lot of thing he said until now; like COCKROACH, KAPPA, PERVY, DIRTY, LECHY or something like that. And OLD MAN was out of the list, if they recalled correctly.

"Ouch-...! What the hell was that for?" Gojyo demanded some explanation.

"It's your own fault! I've told you to let me go but you're the one who kept chocking me!" Goku defended himself, feeling like he did nothing wrong. Different people, different way to think... "And don't you think it's rude to cut someone when they're talking to you, introducing themselves?"

"I cut you because I already know you, Stupid!"

"Well, I don't remember knowing you and somehow feel like you just told me a huge lie when you said that!"

"What advantage do I have to do that? NOTHING!" the red head lost his temper and stood up right away. The joke had gone too far from his good and it seemed Goku didn't realize it. It was the best time to stop all of this before the bomb exploded. "Just what the hell is wrong with you, Monkey?"

"I'm the one who should ask you that! Acting friendly all of a sudden, do you think I'll just let it passing by and act like nothing is wrong with that?" the youngest member on the team barked. "Sanzo, Konzen, just-... Who are they?"

"Goku... You really don't remember us?" Tenpou asked carefully, he seriously didn't want to have the brown head to shout at him like what he did to Gojyo. It looked like he did the right thing for using the gentle voice since Goku responded it just like what he wanted.

"Nope, except Sanzo and Konzen," Goku answered truthfully. He liked the way that guy talked to him; at least he was far more polite than that rude dirty red head. "Sorry if I'm rude, but-... who are you guys and how'd you know me? I mean-... I haven't even met you before or see you somewhere, but you already know my name."

Now Sanzo and Konzen had the right to make a move. They quickly moved closer toward Goku and observed him with full attention. Sanzo placed his hand on his forehead and the other one on Goku's, trying his best to figure the monkey's temperature. No matter how hard he tried, it felt completely normal for him. Either Goku's problem wasn't his temperature of he also had a fever without knowing it. On the other hand, Konzen widened Goku's eyes and checked his eyeball. The next one on his list was the monkey's pulse and breathing, but none of them was weird. If normal people interfered without knowing what was going on, both of the blondie would be the one that was acting weird.

Running out of idea, Konzen pulled out two of his fingers and made a 'V' shape with it. Sanzo followed at almost the exact time, did the completely same thing like what his ancestor did. Both of them pushed it closer toward Goku and stopped when their fingers almost touched his nose and poked out his eyeballs.

"How many fingers do you see?" they asked together.

"Hey-... Is it just me or you really need a little check up-...?" Goku asked back, staring at Konzen and Sanzo with what's-wrong-with-you eyes.

"How many fingers-...?"

"Alright, four," he replied. The Blondie gasped when the answer reached their ears, something was wrong with Goku's eyes. It was clear they just let out two fingers and-... "Two from Konzen and two from Sanzo," the serious tight moment loosened as Goku continued.

"Seriously, what's wrong? First I can't remember, if I really have met them somewhere, who these guys here and also didn't remember how I reach this place. And now you're also acting weird... what happened? Did I miss something except breakfast?"

"Um-... Goku," Hakkai called. "My name's Cho Hakkai, but you can call me Hakkai. Do you really forget about us?" Goku responded with a nod and lifted his shoulders a bit as a sign that he wasn't sure. "Goku-... This is Tenpou, and next to him is Kenren. This little dragon is Hakuryuu," he said as pointed at the white colored dragon who just landed on his shoulder (Man, I seriously forgot about this little guy! 0.0 ). "And the man over there, who embraced you before, is Gojyo."

"Oh, that rude guy. He really needs your help for his behavior problem."

"HEY!" Gojyo protested, only for having Kenren's hand clapped in front of his mouth to prevent any kind of sound escaped from it. He really didn't need another meaningless fight and wasted their energy in such a way.

"Calm down, Gojyo. So, Goku... Um, the truth is you're part of us. We've been... um, traveling together. And, um... we're friends and have been through a lot of things together... What else should I say? Help me with this one."

"Do you think we can do this later? The warm-buddy-love-you moment right now really touches my heart but we have something else to do right now," Kenren sounded really serious, same with the look on his face as he was speaking.

"Yeah, I think so too," Tenpou nodded. "You really need to let go of him before he runs out of breath."

"Wha-...? Oh, sorry I forgot!" the general jerked and loosened his grip on Gojyo's face with an apologetic expression. Gojyo was just about to get his revenge when Kenren shoved his palm and stopped his movement. "But that's not what I'm talking about. We have a little party to attend."

The whole group went silent immediately and held their movement; even made a simple twitch could be a huge disaster in such a dangerous situation. Everyone could felt it, the deadly stares that were targeted on them. They let their guard down and such a thing happened before they noticed it. Youkais had been surrounded them for a while and surely would attack soon. Sanzo quickly grabbed his evoker and waited for the right time to shoot. Tenpou and Kenren changed look at each other and made a tight grip on the sword handle which was hanging on their waist. Gojyo nodded at Hakkai, forgetting about his grudge for a moment and focusing himself to fight, then immediately summoned his Shakujou. Hakkai tried to concentrate and joined his hand palms which slowly began to glow.

As they prepared themselves for the battle, the Youkais were coming out from their hideout with their sickening evil smirk. It was same for every one of them, always using that kind of smile which turned Sanzo's mood from bad into really bad. Aside from their acts which were far from friendly, the weapons on their hands didn't look too good either. Another unavoidable 'tiny' war was waiting for them to join, and as usual they accepted the challenge right away. Before the enemy could get the first strike, the group dashed and took their advantage as much as possible.

The fight went smooth like always, the winning side always dropped on the protagonists' side in the end no matter what the condition was. One Youkai had to let his life flying away as Sanzo pulled the trigger; same went for the other one who tried to test their luck. The moment Sanzo ran out of bullet and had to reload his ammo, Gojyo swung his weapon and cut a couple of Youkai's body in one slash. Hakkai stood calmly and shot the Chi bullet one after another, with a quick movement dodged every strike which was coming toward him easily. A lot of training would give a good reflex; that was the thing he always kept in mind. Tenpou worked in the same group with Kenren and kicked some butts; slashing their swords like dancing on the festival. Konzen didn't let his weaponless condition to hold himself back; bare hand was enough for him somehow. Everyone in the party enjoyed the fight especially when Lady Fortune played on their side, except one person...

Goku chose to run and dodge every attack he got, making his escape route from the Youkais that looking at him as an easy prey. The other noticed his new tactic to fight but dislike it right away.

"Hey, Goku! Summon your weapon before you lose your head!" Gojyo shouted, still busy fighting with his enemies.

"What weapon? I don't have any weapon!" the monkey shouted back, pushing himself further to dodge another attack. One second late and he would spend his day dying with a long cut on his back.

"Don't be stupid! Just say Nyoibou or something like that, and POOF! You get what you want!"

"Easy for you to say! Grr-...! NOIBOU! NYOIBU! NYOBOU! NYOBIOU! God, it won't come!"

"I said Nyoibou, IDIOT!"

"Goku, hurry up! Summon your weapon!" Hakkai said quickly.

"I'm trying here! C'mon-...! NYOOOOOIIIBBBOOOOOOYYYYY!"

"NYOIBOU! –BOU!" another angry shout from the kappa. Goku glared at him for a second and continued his first strategy, running as fast as he could and dodging as much as possible.

"It's useless! Hakuryuu, transform right away! Guys, we're out of here!" the green clothed man announced immediately.

"Man, what's wrong with Goku?" Kenren drew his sword back and shoved it back to its wrapper. Tenpou could only shake his head, he didn't know what happened but there must be some explanation for his friend's weird behavior since he woke up. Konzen and Sanzo sighed; they wanted to know everything but understood that pushing everything would do nothing. So they just joined the other and jumped into the Jeep exactly after Goku made his way into it. Before the Youkais could catch up with them, they left with no evidence about their existence carved.

* * *

Three hours, 27 minutes, 48 seconds since the group escaped from the ambush. Lucky for them, it only took about around one hour to leave the forest. But their lucks were limited like usual, after the forest there was a desert waiting for them to explore. Supposedly, the shape of the civilization had appeared in front of them, at least the shadows would be seen by them right now. But not even just a glimpse of living being had been found. The mood of the whole team turned gloom and dark when they realized it was too late for them to turn back; it was already two long hours since the time they supposed to chose the straightway, not turned right. Also, the atmosphere condition didn't give much help either.

"Okay, that's it. I think you can drop me here," Goku spoke up all of a sudden, making the others to glue their eyes on him.

"What? That's not possible...," Hakkai opposed.

"Of course that's possible. I rather walk alone in the middle of nowhere than have to listen to this MAN any longer. One more minute and I'll be crazy."

"I'm just trying to help!" Gojyo defended himself, convincing everyone that he did the right thing. Or so he thought...

"Help with what? Kept teasing him? You just waste your breath and give me a headache, so you better stop before I make you to," Sanzo grumbled, his feeling had turned 180 degree from bad to worse. The heat and the awkward moment only made him frustrated and want to scream furiously. "And YOU can't leave no matter what happen."

"I won't leave if these-... Tenpou and Kenren stop asking me the same question again and again," the monkey replied. "And I'm hungry~... Give me some food, please~...," he continued with a pout.

"I think we have a supply on the back-...," the green clothed man informed, eyes still focused on the road which looked exactly same no matter where he looked.

"Really? Lucky!"

The monkey jumped in happiness and quickly began his expedition to search the food he wanted so badly. He observed the area near the corner, but found nothing except some of Gojyo's porn magazines. Thinking it wasn't anything important; he threw it easily toward the redhead guy and continued his activity. Gojyo gasped when his treasure had been exposed and quickly gathered everything Goku disposed like trashes. Tenpou gave a laugh he had been holding for a while, seeing how panicked Gojyo's expression at the moment. Kenren whistled in full interest when one of those magazines landed on his lap, the cover looked quite sweet. Before he had a chance to take a peek what was inside, Gojyo swooped it in one swing and wrapped it tightly with his hand. Hakkai joined the fun and glanced over Sanzo, only to found the blond didn't look too happy. He somehow hoped that the other blond would have a different face, but when he met Konzen's eyes he knew it was totally the opposite of what he had been hoping for.

"H-Hakkai! Watch out!"

Konzen's voice sounded unnatural and same went with his movement. The black haired man turned around and saw a huge rock was coming toward their way, only God knew where it was coming from. Hakkai stepped as hard as he could on the brake, making a loud squeaking voice that forced the other to cover their ears. The Jeep's speed went lower but didn't low enough to stop before bumping the rock. To prevent any kind of unwanted accident, Hakkai used the same tactic he used yesterday. He asked Hakuryuu to transform back and commanded the whole group to jump out. Thanked to their fast respond, everyone could survived before it was too late. The white dragon flew in the air as watching his companions landed on the ground with their own style.

"Wow... I thought we were going to crash!" Goku swept the sweat from his face.

"Oh no! My magazine-... My Bible-...!" Gojyo screamed furiously as trying his best to find his precious treasures.

"Such a perverted thing to read, Gojyo."

A familiar voice caught the whole team's attention, especially the called man who now facing one of their attacker. Guess what? Four people stood not far from them, if not a bit higher since they put their feet on top of the fallen rock. Same old trick, same old guys. Kougaji's group was staring at them with their usual attitude. Dokugakuji waved his hand toward his little brother and smirked, it wasn't something weird again to find him having that kind of books or possession. Man, he was around 20 already so it was completely normal, but still he was a bit more perverted than normal person.

The first one who spoke was the leader of course, Kougaji. He pointed at them who now showering him and his comrades with their harsh stare which felt like wanted to chop them to pieces.

"Sanzo-ikkou! Give me the Manten Sutra, now!"

"This again? Man...," Kenren sighed. "Hey, long time no see, you there!" he waved both of his hands like a friend.

"What're you talking about? We just met them yesterday," Tenpou asked.

"Yeah, I know. But somehow I just feel that it's been a long time, that's all... Well, just forget that."

"Hey!" Kougaji shouted again to put himself back on the stage. "You're giving it to me or not? C'mon, we're waiting here!"

"Use your brain, Lowlife," Sanzo answered coldly, pulling out one cigarette and lighted it up. He seriously needed to smoke if he want to stay sane.

"Then we'll do it as usual! Dokugakuji, Yaone, get ready to fight!"

"What about me?" Linrin questioned and felt a bit annoyed. Too bad, her friends already made a move before she could get her answer. Had no other choice, she did the same thing as usual.

And then, another unavoidable fight happened for the second time at that day. The participants were same like before, and the cheating group still Gensomaden-Gaiden team. Gojyo-Kenren versus Dokugakuji, Hakkai-Tenpou had to push aside their pride as a man and fight Yaone since none of them wanted to get left behind, and Goku faced the Prince himself. Konzen and Sanzo sighed heavily, knowing the fact that they had to wait until everything was over. Everyone fought with their life on the line, pushing each other self to the very limit. But maybe... not everyone.

Kougaji screamed in anger and swung his weapon furiously. Anger? Yeah, he was angry for an obvious reason. It was the first time he ever wanted to grab Goku by his collar and punched him with his own hand for being such a coward. Usually, both of them would kept striking at each other until one of them bleeding and choose to retreat. But now it felt like a humiliation! Goku wouldn't face him like a man now called his weapon, he just ran from one side to another. If Kougaji gave him an attack, he would dodge it and then ran away without trying to counter it.

"God, what's wrong with you? FIGHT ME, GOKU!" the prince barked.

"Why should I? Stop following me and go away!" the monkey replied and wouldn't decrease his speed.

"DON'T BE SUCH A COWARD!"

"I'm not a coward! I just love the life I have and don't have any intention to waste it now!"

"THEN SUMMON YOUR WEAPON AND FIGHT ME!"

"NO! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU, SO WHY SHOULD I FIGHT YOU?"

Hearing what Goku just said, Kougaji stopped his crazy all-out attack and stunned for a moment. He stared at Goku who now also stopped running and caught a mouthful of air to breath. Something was wrong, Kougaji knew it. He knew Goku had a lot of tactic, but this one was new for him. Hell, if it really was just a tactic, he seriously had never thought Goku would use it. It just... Goku wasn't the type to fool his enemy with such a low strategy. He much of a front fighter, not one of them who would attack his enemy from behind. Well, maybe he was but not when he fought him.

"You don't know me? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Another question with the same answer. I'm DEADLY serious."

"You DON'T KNOW me? How could that possible?" Kougaji went berserk and grabbed Goku by his shoulder, shaking him back and forth like mad. The brown haired boy yelped his shock and did his best to hold himself from biting his own tongue.

"Hey, stop that!" Konzen growled and stood up, walking toward Kougaji and pulling him away from Goku.

"I demand some explanation for this!"

"Well, same goes for me!"

A mouth war started between Konzen and Kougaji, while Goku used this chance to escape from the battlefield. The noise made the other fighter to suspend their battle and took a peek at the new decelerated competition. Tenpou changed look with Hakkai and together walked toward the scene to get a better look. Kenren and Gojyo also interested and didn't want to waste the good moment to get a good entertainment. Dokugakuji and Yaone faced each other with confused look but wanted to know what was going on, so they joined the other to watch the fight. Even Sanzo forced himself to stand and approached his 'friends'. He knew it would be an annoying time to pass.

* * *

"So you're saying that... Goku somehow lost a couple of his memory?" Kougaji questioned as sitting calmly at a middle-sized rock Sanzo and Konzen used to wait before. The fight between him and Kozen was over not too long ago and it was time for a little discussion, since they didn't get anything from yelling and biting each other. "And HE didn't REMEMBER me?"

"He even forgot about me, so what makes you expect he would remember you?" Kenren said rudely.

"And you said... you're a GOD? What, a general from an army in Tenkai?"

"You got it! The leader of Western Army, General Kenren at your service!"

"You think I'm going to buy that?" Dokugakuji shook his head; the whole thing he just heard was just... unreasonable. "You said you're... 500 years old and you have an almost exactly same face as my brother? I'm not that stupid."

"Maybe we're even older than that," Tenpou commented. "And it's true, we're a GOD if that makes you belief us. We're... their ancestor who died 500 years ago."

"Yeah, you died. So you're a zombie then, waking from the death and blah, blah, blah."

"And you told us that you're Goku's friend from 500 years ago...?" Yaone sounded confuse and somehow doubt everything she heard.

"Ahem, ahem...," Goku coughed to clean his throat and also had everyone focused on him. "I think we're somehow talking about me here. So... mind if you tell me a couple th`ings about it since I feel like totally out of the topic here?"

"Goku, this is Kougaji," Hakkai introduced the group who just attacked them before. "The one next to him is his sister, Linrin. On his right side, there're Yaone and Dokugakuji. Oh, Dokugakuji is Gojyo's older brother."

"His older brother? I think you really need to teach your little brother about manners, Mister."

"Still talking about that?" Gojyo protested.

"So... How did he lose his memory?" Linrin seemed quite interested at the conversation.

"Well... It's a long story. Not long after we fought you guys yesterday, we went to the forest and took a rest there. We found a cherry tree and took a rest there. There was a little accident... Goku fell from the top of the tree and hit his head on one of the branches. Tenpou caught him before he hit the ground but he just passed out. The night was like a disaster then, with Goku having a restless sleep. But the next morning when he woke up, the only thing he knew was Sanzo and Konzen. And... We don't know why," Hakkai explained and ended his story with the last conclusion.

"So that's what happened!" Goku nodded and tapped his knuckle on his palm. "No wonder my head felt so bad this morning..."

"Okaaaaayyy... Any idea how to get his memory back, 'coz I have something to finish and can't get it through with his condition right now?" Kougaji spoke seriously. He wanted to finish their fight and became the winner, but with Goku kept running away from him it wouldn't be easier than what he expected.

"If we know how, then he would remember everything by now," Konzen sighed. "And just for you know, everything seemed much better before you guys came attacking us."

"Well, give me the Manten Sutra and we'll stop doing that."

"Like I said, over my dead body," Sanzo replied flatly.

"So, what're you going to do now?" Yaone asked full of concern. They may be their enemy, but they also became valuable comrades when they needed their help. And their help was seriously needed some times.

"Simple. Go to the next town, that'll be the best option."

* * *

**Rie : "And that's-..."**

**Goku : "The end of this chapter. Hope you like it." (Smiles at the reader)**

**Rie : "C'mon, forgive me! Stop ignoring me! I'm really, really, really sorry!"**

**Hakkai : "We forgive you."**

**Rie : "R-really?"**

**Hakkai : "Not really." (Answers flatly)**

**Rie : "... Readers, please forgive me and help me here..." (Bows so low) "Oh, and about the vote... Well, I'll keep it as a secret for the ending. I've get the idea about how to end everything in this story, so... the vote is likely end here. Thanks for keep voting 'till now, but please keep reviewing because it helps me so much."**

**Gojyo : "See you guys in the next chapter."  
**


	9. Another Ridiculous Move, I'm Shocked

**Rie: "Ah... Hi... This's Rie, in care you forgot. Um... I'm here to deliver the 9th chapter..." (waving shyly) "Hi, Guys..."  
**

**Goku: "Huh? What're you doing here?!" (shocked)  
**

**Rie: "I'm here for the 9th chapter, of course..."  
**

**Gojyo: "You still remember to update after so long? Huh, that's a surprise."  
**

**Rie: "C'mon, don't be so cold. I mean... Well, yeah it has been quite a long time since I last updated. But, well... I still care about you guys, okay? Forgive me for the long wait."  
**

**Sanzo: "Whatever." (walks away)  
**

**Rie: "He sure is cold... And the reader, I'm very sorry for the long wait after all this time. The 9th chapter might be a little short, but I give you this to prove to you that I haven't given up on this story yet. It amaze me that people still read this and give me reviews even after such a long time... And my special thanks to gohagosa100 for your encouragement, this's the 9th chapter I promised. I'm very sorry if this's below your expectation, I'll do better with the next chapter."  
**

**Hakkai: "Well, it's nice to have you back."  
**

**Rie: "So... You aren't mad at me?" (Smiling shyly)  
**

**Hakkai: "..." (Smiling gently) "Of course I'm mad."  
**

**Rie: "GAH!"  
**

**Goku: "Anyway, Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya!"**

**Tenpou, Kenren, Konzen: "Enjoy the story."  
**

* * *

The town was full of people no matter where you'd go; even walking from one side to another felt like a lot of trouble. It was almost impossible to move without squeezed the sweat out. As if it wasn't enough, the sky didn't even have a single strain of cloud and the sun had so much presentation to show. It would be perfect if the beach was near. Unfortunately, no matter where those living beings placed their stares, no ocean was nearby.

In the middle of the crowd, a group of 10 people were currently having their way to find something to start their exploration. They did think about something when coming in but the heat forced them to push the plan aside for a moment. The desert was hot but somehow the town felt even hotter they almost burned to ash when spending too much time out of the shadows.

"God, if only I use sun block before coming here..." Gojyo grumbled, waving his hand like a fan to get a slight fresh breeze on his face.

"What for? You're dark already, putting it would give you no use," Goku hissed, the hot atmosphere starting to reach his brain and turn it into barbeque party. "Man~... Water, I need water... Nah, forget it. Orange juice sounds nice too; some ice would be just great. Or maybe ice cream could give me some help this time..."

"I can't believe you! We're literally roasted alive here and you're thinking about food!"

"Hey, at least I'm using my brain for distraction, not just grumbling like an old man!" the young lad ignored Gojyo's sarcasm and sneered at him. The said man had enough with the monkey's attitude and started their usual fight faster than usual. They really had to cool down fast before Sanzo spent the very last drip of his patience, since the cooler in his head evaporated so fast he couldn't give a guess when it would run out.

"Well... It's surely hot out here," Tenpou sighed, sweeping the salty water away before it entered his eyes. His long hair almost drove him insane, he would be grateful if it got chopped down so short like Kenren in this current situation.

"Ahem... If you think that way, what will you think we have in mind?" Kougaji growled, luring the other members in the group to pay attention.

The clothes Kougaji's group wear looked so comfortable; judging by the material and the form. But that was if the season jumped straight to winter or at least fall. No matter how they saw it, it looked much more like a mantle than just a normal coat. It must be sultry behind all those fabric, not to mention how it blocked every movement their body triggered. Gojyo enjoyed every moment of torture for Dokugakuji like he never had a chance to see it before in his whole life.

Blame the great God for giving them no ability to hide their Youkai form. Kougaji and his friend's could do nothing but putting those annoying and somehow, they had to admit it, cool looking costume Sanzou-ikkou prepared for them. If only they take a little break and turn their focus into the positive side, they would realize that the sunlight could get no straight access to their skin. Too bad they couldn't care less about it. Watching them walking so hard became a great entertainment for others, but also a weird attraction for people who were looking. So many eyes landed at the 10 of them as they were proceeding with their little journey to settle for rest.

Sanzo already spent the sixth stick of cigarette since the moment they entered the giant town gate. Since Hakuryuu couldn't break through the human wall around them, all of them had to most likely work their feet. Sanzo didn't like walking so far to get into something unobvious, moreover when they actually got another choice to take. It was simple, just shoot every obstacle on the way and keep the car moving. Or they could always smash everyone who stood on their path and acted like nothing happened.

Yup, Sanzo was sadist if nobody could leer over his mood.

"If you can't handle it, then scram. Nobody asks for you to come with us," Sanzo spitted harshly, gritting his teeth so hard they started to crackle. "I've had enough trouble in my pocket I don't need you to give me more."

"Give me the Manten Sutra and I'll go away forever," Kougaji replied flatly, already tired enough to put up a good mouth fight with the monk. Sanzo just frowned even darker his eyebrows almost knitted as one. "Plus, Goku still has one good fight in my promise list."

"Promise? When did I say that?" Goku stole an ear over the conversation, peering over the older men for an answer.

"...Forget it; I don't have any spirit left to explain that..."

One long hour passed so fast since they arrived and they found nothing to proceed forward. To make it worse, they didn't even know what to start to make anything better. Goku still had no clue about what was going on between them and Kougaji didn't make it easier by kept reminding about the battle. If he really wanted it fast he could always state one good memory about him and Goku, it would pull the scene of it out from Goku's locked case and maybe... just maybe, he would remember it.

Well, it would be different if fighting with Goku were the only thing lasted in Kougaji's head, aside from Manten Sutra. If that was true, then the statement of he being no use for any of them proofed right.

After walking down the hard road in town, the group managed to land their feet in front of an inn. The outer view seemed good enough for them but wasn't exactly out of their financial reach. They couldn't purchase anything expensive like usual (probably) since there were a couple new members joined. It would another story if Kougaji's group cared to take their own bill, but the rest of them didn't think so. Did those youkai even had money behind those clothes? Would Kougaji willing to sell his earring or bracelet or whatever he wear? No way.

So, no more talking. They opened the glass door and went straight to the receptionist. The lobby was full and crowded, almost as messy as the situation outside. Sanzo reached out for his golden card and opened his mouth to speak when the lady behind the desk cut him sweetly.

"I'm sorry, there's no more room available at this moment," she bent her lips upward. Sanzo almost dropped his card and stared at the lady who didn't even care to ask him to leave. He should have got the idea already. And he did.

Same thing happened when the found the next inn. So did the next one and the other one they almost ruined due to exhaustion and stress. How could it be possible for every inn to be full with costumers none of them get a chance to find just a single bed left?

At last… one inn left to be explored. But the group just couldn't lift their spirit high enough to have much hope. It was their 10th inn they would be lucky to find even an empty storeroom. And even if they found it, Gojyo and Kenren were brave enough to bet their head Sanzo wouldn't even lay an interest on the offer. Then again, talk about storeroom… this inn didn't look so different from one. If they just couldn't get what they want in this very last place… sleeping outside for another night.

"You're lucky. We've just two rooms available right now, double bed in each room. Would you like to take it?" the old man told them.

"Just two?" they replied. Okay, they were 10 of them; thank God Kougaji asked Linrin to go back home first; and only two rooms left. And there were, what, two beds per room? Who were they kidding? There was no way all of them could fit in. Sanzo narrowed his eyes, vein throbbing on top of his head. This day couldn't get any bitchier than this…

"Um…" Yaone hesitantly called, something about her tone made the other felt like waiting for a typhoon to sweep them. This wouldn't be good.

Hakkai tapped his palm with his knuckle as a bulb brightened over his head. "That's right!" But it seemed he was the only one who understood. "Everyone, Yaone is the only female in our group so it should be inappropriate to have her sleeping in the same room with us."

Gojyo's eyes now were ready to pop out of its socket. "You. Don't. Mean…"

The green clothed guy only nodded, stealing the Golden Card out of Sanzo's possession and gave it to the old man for the key. He got two iron keys and, sadly but also predictably, dropped one on Yaone's hand. "She gets her own room for the night," Hakkai explained shortly with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding!" Kenren shouted unconsciously. "There are, what, 9 of us males here and we have to share one room together! Man, are you crazy or what? Have you lost your mind?!" Well, he got a point in that one. "Just shove those uninvited guys with her, they were buddies so it should be fine!"

"Kenren, we can't do that. Not in my watch, that's it. No matter what happen, we can't have woman and man sleeping in the same room-… except for a reason we all should understand," Tenpou coughed to clear his throat. "C'mon, it wouldn't be that bad, right? I mean… we can play card all night along, tell each other stories, or maybe… something like that. That sounds fun."

"That sounds gay," Gojyo huffed. He then glared at his brother and snapped at him. "This is all your fault! You and your half-asses friend!"

"What did you say, brat?!" Dokugakuji barked back, clearly unable to accept the treatment Gojyo gave him. It wasn't his fault the other room was occupied.

"SHUT UP!" Sanzo's mouth shouted at the same time and rhythm as his gun. The whole group fell into deep silence and stared at him in horror. It wasn't like they had never seen him in this state, but the people around them were different. Their eyes went wide like a basketball, watching Sanzo like a chocked hawk. It wasn't pretty, if you ask for exact description. "You kept bitching since long ago and now my patience is running low! Now shut your cakehole before I add another one on your forehead!"

Goku gawked as he realized that people had been staring at them. And of course, he wasn't the only one to realize just how many eyes had been locked at them. Hakkai pushed his head up and down like a yoyo to apologize for the commotion, but it was unlikely for Sanzo's emotion to go up to the acceptable limit anytime soon. Well, it wasn't like there was something they could do to make a difference in their current situation. For some of them, like Hakkai and Tenpou, accepting their fate was the best thing available in the list. But for the rest of the members, like Sanzo obviously, giving up to their pitiful state was… well, impossible.

But hey, what could they do?

Since standing around outside in this kind of condition would be awkward, Hakkai decided it was the best time for them to just go to their room and sort things up. Especially about how they would sleep tonight with such a small space that had been provided… With not-so-little efforts, Hakkai and Tenpou managed to shove the males into their room while Yaone walked anxiously into their own room.

And so, after the door had been closed, the real discussion began.

"Objection!" Gojyo raised his head up above, so ridiculously high everyone could see it clearly. Hakkai sighed, signaling Hakuryuu who had been hanging on his shoulder all this time to sit on the bed. The men had been sitting in every occupiedable space in the room. Sanzo and Konzen sat on the bed with Goku separated them in the middle, while the other half-heartedly sat on the floor.

"We haven't even say anything, Gojyo," Hakkai tapped his feet.

"But this's ridiculous! We can't all sleep here through the night, that's impossible!" the red-haired youkai replied quickly. "I say we kick them out of here as fast as we could!" he pointed at his brother and Kougaji.

"What?! Is that the way you treat your own brother, Gojyo?!" Dokugakuji glared at Gojyo in disbelief.

"While you're at it, kick this guy out of here as well," Sanzo implied, pointing heartlessly at Konzen.

"Why don't you get the hell out of here yourself, huh, Bouzu?" Konzen smirked but his eyes were brimming with undying flame of anger. Goku felt his body shriveled one size smaller with the intense heat around him, thanks to Sanzo and Konzen. "Or, we can settle this once and for all. Goku come with us and we'll ditch you guys real fast."

"Keep dreaming."

"Well, have a nice nightmare, then."

"Enough!" Kougaji slammed his hand down on the floor, gritting his teeth furiously after felling a little left out in this conversation. "I don't care who kick whose ass out of this place! Just give me the sutra! God, I have enough of this!"

"Wow… Everyone sure is well spirited, no?" Tenpou chuckled awkwardly. "You've been quite for a while, Kenren. That's unusual-…" Tenpou turned around only to see the one he was talking too missing. "Kenren?"

"Hey girls, how're you doing?" the general whistled seductively, waving his hand to the girls below by the wide-opened window.

And that was it. Gojyo stole Sanzo's paper fan and smacked Kenren's head upside down with it. Usually he would be doing what his ancestor did just now, but in this kind of situation it was only natural to act seriously. But what pissed him the most was the fact that Kenren got a chance to talk to such a good looking girls down there while he had to talk and squeeze his sweat out in this small and cramped room.

"Ow, that hurts…!" Kenren protested, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Get real, man! If we can't settle this now, we'll have to sleep like pigs in a swine tonight!" Gojyo shouted. The whole participant in the room agreed with him for this once, this one needed to be settled as fast as they could. Their well-being was at stake here.

"Well, then let's juts forget about sleeping tonight," the easy-going statement for Kenren raised nothing but another question. The rest of the team lifted their eyebrows, demanding for further explanation. Because if there really wasn't any reason for his advice just now, Kenren would surely get a beating soon. "Well, I heard from the girls that there'll be a festival tonight. That's why the whole hotels are packed up with tourists. Why don't we just go there? We can't all sleep here anyway, so let's just have fun there."

"You just want to pick up some girls-…" Konzen frowned deeply. What an excuse…

"Really? A festival?" Goku's interested perked up by the information. "That sounds fun! I wanna go!"

"Well, it can't be help. Lets go there and have fun, Goku," the blond God replied immediately. Sanzo's mood turned even sourer than before with a sudden change in his ancestor's tone. Talk about a licker's way to get attention.

"So, how about it?" Hakkai smiled, waiting for Sanzo to answer. That idiot… He already knew the respond Sanzo would give, what was he waiting for then. Of course they would go to the festival tonight, no question about it. Well… It was better than spending their night like pigs in a swine, wasn't it?

"Ck… What a pain…" Sanzo sighed heavily. Please God, let everything went smoothly, even thought it was most unlikely for them to have it smooth.

* * *

**Rie: "That's all for now... I'm sorry for any error I made, I'm still learning even after so long..."**

**Konzen: "Please give your review, we'll be very grateful for any opinion you can give us. It'll help this lousy writer a lot to improve." (pointing at Rie)  
**

**Rie: "That's harsh, Konzen..."  
**

**Konzen: "Sadly, you deserve it."  
**

**Rie: "I'm sorry-..."  
**

**Tenpou & Kenren: "See you in the next chapter!" (smiling)  
**

**Rie: "Guys, forgive me!"  
**


End file.
